More than meets the eye
by angelic-midnight666
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, only his name was enough to spark that fear, To me his name means something else. Who am I you ask? I am Uchiha Hotaru, one of the members of the cursed clan. I survived
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me if I should continue this or not.**

 **I am jumping to get into this, who doesn't love a undercover hero**

 _Prologue_

I stared at the mirror my waist length black her fell straight down, my blue eyes wide open as I stared at myself.  
My not so typical eye colour was the one thing that kept me unnoticed, safe from unwanted attention after all it was the thing that kept the fact I survived a secret .

Sure some had heard when I was young, of the girl Uchiha girl with the blue sparkling eyes, people had also heard of the massacre in which the girl had died.

Well not so much, I grimaced as I recalled the dreadful night.  
I could feel his sword go through me all over again, but that was over.  
Uchiha Itachi had gone rogue and I would never see him again.

I was no longer allowed to be a kunoichi, Itachi's betrayal made them think I was going to do the same.  
My face contorted as I thought of it of course, I bet Itachi had his reason, at least a better one then what he had told me.  
Not that I would ever find out anyway, the simple town girl going by the name Tohru a nobody.  
A snort escaped me, a mere shadow of the person I was before.

 **Not giving it all away just yet ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out onto the busy streets of the little village my blue eyes scanning the area.  
Old habits die hard I always presumed, being a shinobi or a former one I should say kept me on edge.  
Of course no one in this village knew of my past to them I was simply Tohru, the pretty girl that kept to herself.  
A pro of our clan was the incredible gene pool, my only flaw was the fact my eyes were blue.  
Those I had inherited from my mother, they made me stand out from the rest of my former family.

It had been branded a disgrace at first but the clan members had later accepted my father had married someone who was not from the clan.  
At the academy it did give me trouble, I was not a full Uchiha so I was probably just a weak girl.  
I had fought hard to prove I was not weak, and just as much a member as my best friends at the time, Itachi and Shisui.  
Not long after graduation people accepted me as who I was, Uchiha Hotaru.  
Those day were long gone, so were the care free days after.

Taking a left turned I walked down the dusty sand path to the tea shop I now worked.  
The village I lived now was nothing compared to the city of Konoha, which was always full of live.  
At night the streets were deserted, completely empty but it did not bother me much, I was never one to enjoy the nightlife anyway, I was more of a loner with few friends.

"Tohru" I heard someone from behind me shout.  
I stopped to turn and saw a huffing Gaia who bended over trying to catch her breath I smiled she was so lazy it was beyond funny hence the condition a small jog left her.  
"Yes" I inquired with a soft voice.  
I did not believe it was necessary to speak loudly or ever raising your voice, the calm and level head attitude always seem more intimidating.  
"Wait up for a second" She heaved as she straightened up and grinned at me.  
I quirked my eyebrow as I waited for her to speak.  
"The girls and I planned a girl night tonight at my place I want you to come" Her grin never faltered as she spoke.  
I visibly cringed at her words and already started my head, she opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.  
"You know that is not my scene Gaia, I appreciate the fact you asked me but I would much rather keep to myself" I said as I turned to continue my way.  
"If you will excuse me I am already late" I continued onward and judging by the footsteps behind me she followed swiftly.  
Shaking my head at her persistence I just figured I would not say anything if she didn't.

Ducking my head slightly I entered the tea shop, the place was already filling up with older people.  
For just a small town this place had good business.  
Swiftly I grabbed my apron from behind the counter.  
"Good morning" I greeted the elderly owner who passed me a warm smile.  
"Good morning Tohru, let's do our best today" She spoke in her hoarse voice.  
"Yes madam" I nodded returning her warm smile with one of my own.

By lunchtime it was getting more crowded, many kind of people passed through here even other shinobi.  
I stared at them with envy, wishing I could be like them but instead I was serving them tea and dango's.  
Sighing I leaned against the counter, for now everyone was satisfied.

"Tohru" I immediately recognized Nagami's voice from behind me.  
Had time really passed that fast, Nagami took my apron as I handed to her as she took over from me.  
Time had flown by I thought to myself as I poured myself a cup of green tea and placed some dango on a plate.  
Taking place at and empty table behind some Kirigakure shinobi I closed my eyes to relax.

"Did you hear, it seems the Akatsuki are making a move" One of the men whispered.  
I frowned keeping my eyes closed and sipped from my hot tea, trying h not to give any indication I was listening in on the conversation.  
"It seems Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi were spotted somewhere" He continued still whispered.  
I nearly choked on my tea my face turning red from the lack of oxygen as I coughed.  
The men turned to me but before they could speak I had stood from my seat and made my way outside.

What was he up to now?


	3. Chapter 3

I wandered around town for a long time after that.  
Surely I had no clue on what he was going to do but I did know he was not the same Itachi I once knew.  
The kind, peace loving Itachi who cared deeply for the clan, his parents and most of all for his little brother Sasuke.  
My hands tightened into fists as I thought about it.  
Had he been truthful had he really done what he did to see how strong he was.  
I shook my head in denial, there was no way he was like that.

My feet dragged me along as I was lost in thought to the river that ran just outside the village.  
Staring once more at my reflection my eyes now saddened, my long hair slipping down my face.  
I grabbed the loose strands of my hair tightly, I had only grown it this long as a tribute, a reminder.  
My hair had always been a short bob when I was younger, it was simply more convenient that way.  
Shisui once told me I would be prettier if I grew it longer, at that time I only smacked him offended by his words, but now my long hair reminded me of him in a comforting way like he would always be there whether I could see him or not.

A lone tear slid down my cheek as I reminiscent.  
Rising from the floor I dusted myself off and shook my head wiping the stray tear from my face.  
I refused to be like this, reduced to tears so easily.  
Turning on my heel I sprinted back to the village and back to the tea shop.  
The shinobi had not yet left but did not look up as I entered.  
"Tohru" Nagami said surprised.  
"Why are you back?" she asked in wonder.  
Pretending to look around I answered "I lost something" the lie was so plain that I did not understand how she did not see through it.  
Getting on my hands and knees I crawled under the table pretending to search for it.  
The men had not yet stopped their conversation.

"Jinchūriki, what do they want from them" One asked in a hushed whisper.  
The other merely shrugged his shoulders "I dunno" he answered obviously telling the truth.  
Crawling from underneath the table I stood straight looking around once more before hanging my shoulders in fake defeat.  
"Can't find it" Nagami asked placing her hand on my shoulder.  
I shook my head "I guess I lost is elsewhere" I said in a monotone voice.  
Her hand left my shoulder and she smiled "If I find something I will let you know.  
I nodded smiling back at her "Thanks Nagami" I said as I turned to leave.

My head pounded as I tried to figure out what they had planned for the tailed beasts, no good could come from them.  
Surely I had no idea where they had been spotted but the only one I knew of was the one from my village, but I was banished from there, was I really going to risk returning there knowing that I would risk my life.  
Did I really want to confront him that bad.

I slept very little that night, I tossed and turned to no avail, sleep would just not come to me.  
There was a nagging sensation in my stomach.  
Sitting up I switched on a light and threw my legs over the edge of the bed.  
Rubbing my eyes I sighed softly.  
Extending my hand to the nightstand I opened the door, softly pressing my hand to the back to slide the extra panel out of the way.  
Grabbing onto what was behind it, pulling it out and laying it down on my lap.  
Smiling softly down at the picture a comfort feeling spread through me.

The picture was of Shisui, Itachi and me.  
Shisui had his arm wrapped around my shoulder while my hand latched onto Itachi's.  
When the picture had been taken it had been a light and carefree day, it was now clouded by dark and painful memories.  
My finger followed the contours of his face and suddenly I made up my mind.  
I would find him and I would confront him no matter what the cost.  
Deciding to leave in the morning I placed the picture back where I had hidden it before.  
Laying back down and closing my eyes, I soon fell into a restless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

I left with first light the next morning, grabbing only what I deemed necessary.  
Konoha was a day or two away and I didn't want to wait any longer.

Hopping from tree to tree effortlessly I frowned at the bad feeling that came over me.  
I had no expectations from this journey but I had this feeling in my gut that told me it might turn out different than I thought.

I stopped at night making a small camp so I could rest up, I hardly slept my eyes just staring up at the star littered sky.  
With the rising sun on my back I cleared any trace that I had been there and continued onward.

It was an easy journey, I had stayed unnoticed and nothing eventful happened until I reached the gates of the village where I noticed the guard lying on the ground.  
Rushing toward him I found he was still alive yet placed under a genjutsu.  
Had he really arrived here, was it going to be this easy.

I placed my hand on the man's face focusing my chakra to interrupt with the genjustu.  
Before he awoke I had already disappeared, even though I now knew he was here I still did not know where.  
Sticking to rooftops and well-hidden places I searched the town.  
I felt the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach return as I hurriedly jumped around.

The clashing of steel suddenly reached my ear and I rushed towards the source of it.  
Hidden behind the trees and on a safe distance I spotted them.  
It really was him, some part of me had wished it had been someone else, that I wouldn't find him no matter how hard I tried.  
His partner stood next to him, faced by three people he seemed eerily calm no expression what so ever on his face.  
My eyes went to the people he was facing, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi.  
They seemed to have a hard time dealing with the situation, Kakashi obviously having better chances than the other two.

I was rooted to the ground as I watched the fight continue, was that really the same person, my former best friend, my former boyfriend.  
The word stung as I thought it, and I shook my head in obvious denial, it couldn't be.  
Not long after they had disappeared letting the others to tend to Kakashi who was obviously suffering from Itachi mangekyō sharingan.

They disappeared as well but I swiftly followed after them, watching from the roof outside his window as they placed him in his bed.  
I had no idea why I had followed them instead of Itachi himself, maybe it was the gut feeling.  
The door inside the house opened and I watched him walk in, for a minute I just stared before I realized who the boy was.  
Sasuke, I thought to myself.  
He sure had grown, he didn't look like the little kid I had known anymore, he had matured.  
Of course he had, what other choice did he have when he was all alone.  
Another person entered, I could see him talk but couldn't make out what he said, next thing I knew Sasuke ran from the room, I saw him exit the building in a hurry and decided to follow after him.

Keeping my distance from him so I wouldn't be noticed I trailed behind him following him to a small town where he searched inn after inn.  
Who was he looking for I wondered, the I realization hit me.  
Was he really looking for his brother, I could tell just by looking at the boy he was no match for him.  
Entering another inn I swiftly followed after, this time he ran further along and stopped at a room knock franticly on the door.  
I watched his face fall as the door opened, not whom he wanted I suppose.  
He turned back to head back outside and to another inn, as far as I could see it was the last one here.  
Once more he ran with me swiftly following at a safe distance behind him, I saw his skid to a stop at the and off the hallway.

I heard him even though I could not see him, his voice muted by the distance between us.  
"It's been a long time Sasuke" his voice sounded empty not even bothered by the fact they had been interrupted once again.  
Sasuke glared with his sharingan active "Uchiha Itachi" he spoke the name with such hatred it nearly made me shiver.  
Another voice popped up, I assumed it was Itachi's partner who spoke.  
"Well the sharingan, and he looks an awful lot like you, Itachi who is this kid?" he asked in wonder.  
"He is my younger brother" came the monotone response.  
"That's strange, because the way I heard it the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out" his partner spoke.  
"By you" he finished.

I flinched, I knew he had done it but to state it like that, as if it was an impressive thing to do was just sickening.  
I missed the next words that were spoken to horrified by what was just stated.  
Until I heard what sounded like the chirping of birds, my eyes looked up at Sasuke, was that Kakashi's raikiri.  
"It ends here" Sasuke shouted with anger before charging towards his target.

I was frozen in shock, clearly the kid was much less in denial than I was myself, taking up the role to kill his brother, to make him pay for what he had done.  
Had I really been that weak, had I really cared so much I was ready to overlook what he had done that I would just let it pass me by.

The sound of an explosion shook me out of my reverie , creeping closer to the other corner I peeked around it.  
Itachi had effortlessly caught Sasuke's hand which had caused the chidori to miss it's intended target and hit the wall.  
It was only then I noticed the other boy behind the others, was that… the nine tail kid.  
Sasuke roared but it was quickly ended as a sickening crack was heard making it a scream instead.  
I felt ready to vomit, I leaned back against the wall closing my eyes and biting my lip.  
How pathetic could one get, my hands clutched onto my head as I felt it all slip away.  
He truly was ruthless, he didn't care what so ever, he just proven that without effort.  
I shook my head he was not who he had led me to believe.  
Pure agony surged through me as I lost it, red seeped into my eyes as the sharingan I had not used in a long time activated.

He would pay!

 **Surely we all know the scene and how it went, well I am going to alter it just a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

I heard a grunt and I passed a glance sideways I saw Sasuke bent over grabbing his stomach.  
Slowly I raised from my position on the floor, I still had the element of surprise on my side.  
As I watched a hand reach for Sasuke I moved swiftly.

Grabbing on to his wrist with my right hand I slid under his arm lifting my left leg aiming for his head effectively pushing him away as my back remained towards him, making it impossible for him to see my face.

When he had massacred the clan I had been the first he had taken down, that night I could not protect anyone, but now I could and I would die sooner than letting him hurt his little brother.  
Reaching out to Sasuke I grabbed onto his shoulders.  
His head slowly lifted, his eyes widening as he looked into mine, my sharingan a dead give-away.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.  
"How much more people are going to show up" an annoyed voice grunted out easily identifiable as Kisame's.  
Sasuke stood frozen still, not responding to my question.  
A not so graceful snort escaped me.  
Straightening up but staying in front of the boy but my back still to them.  
"I might just be worth your time" I spoke in a monotone voice.  
He snorted in return, and as he did I slowly turned around lowering my head, my raven locks covering my face.

"I will finish what he started" menace dripping from my voice I lifted my head my red eyes glaring at Itachi.  
For a second shock and surprise were shown up on his face.  
"If anyone should be able it would be me right" I sickening smile on my face, in reflex I cracked my knuckles.  
"Who the hell is she, I thought there was only survivor" Kisame asked in wonder.

Giving a slight bow with my head.  
"Uchiha Hotaru, sure is nice to see you again Tachi-kun" I said with malice.  
Positioning my body in a slightly different way I kept my eyes on both of them.  
"Guess I can blame you for everything after all, at first I doubted what you did.  
Seems you really are mental after all" I smiled coyly  
"No denial anymore though I will payback for what you did, and I won't stab you in the back, I will actually face you"

He just stood without saying anything, he hardly looked impressed.  
Scowling at him I decided to no longer wait and charged forward of course I didn't go straight at him that would never work.  
Throwing the kunais I had hidden toward hem, only to have them deflected easily, I sped up and flung my leg up at him, he only took a step sideways but I easily spun around throwing my fist at him.  
Before I could pulled my fist back he had grabbed onto him, his other hand already reaching for me.

I grabbed another kunai with my other hand aiming for his face which he merely bend sideways.  
Smirking I pushed my leg forward hooking my foot behind his leg, using my full body to throw him of balance.  
The moment I succeeded I lifted my other leg kicking him in the gut.

In that small moment he turned into feathers and I felt an arm close around my neck.  
"You truly think such low level things will work against me" he taunted his voice still monotone.  
I glanced at him over my shoulder and smiled.  
"No I don't" the moment I finished talking a kunai flew past, he reacted to late as it cut his cheek slightly.  
The bunshin he was holding disappeared and he swiftly turned to the real me.  
"I might be a ninja anymore, thanks to you by the way, but I haven't just been sitting on my ass" I spat.

A small smile showed on his face and once more I ran forward hand seals already being formed but before I could finish them he already was in front of me, I blocked his punch and reached to grab his hand but failed, his foot lifted and kicked me straight in my stomach.  
Gasping and doubling over he quickly reached out and wrapped his hand around my throat.

I realized it too late, as I looked up the world was already turning red and black.


	6. Chapter 6

I had fallen for his trick, I cursed myself mentally.

Even though time seemed to move in a normal pace I knew better.  
Seventy-two hours of torture was ahead of me and there was little I could do about it.  
Glaring down at him from my position I snarled.

"If you think this will stop me you better think again"

He just stared at me with the same void look on his face, raising his hand with which he was holding the sword he stabbed me.  
Illusion or not the pain felt freaking real, I thought as my face contorted in pain.  
Refusing to make a sound I bit down on my lip, I would not give him the pleasure.

"I will admit I am surprised you are alive" His voice just as void as his face.

Gasping when he withdrew the sword I refused to speak, I just glared without holding back any anger I held towards him.  
Again his sword pierced through me without me making a sound.  
Slowly I closed my eyes.

"Physically alive maybe, but that is pretty much all that's left" I spoke in a soft voice.

Another stabbing sensation had me grunting out in pain and once more I found myself biting my lip.  
I felt mortified, was this how it was supposed to be, him always winning, always killing me.  
A tremor of fear passed through me as I realized how much he scared me, my memories now tainted with lies.  
What was real and what wasn't?

A dry sob escaped from my lungs without me wanting it to.  
Opening my eyes which had returned to their former blue state I searched his face for even a fraction of an emotion but found no such thing.  
Tears spilled from my eyes also unwillingly, the boy whom I had loved may never have existed and now he was going to become the death of me.  
Everyone had been proven wrong by me, I was not weak never had been…  
Until now.

He never ceased his torture, not for a minute, nor did he speak again he just stood there an empty shell, a mere ghost, as he stabbed me again and again.  
Hanging my head I face the truth, I would never be able to stop him, he was and always had been too far ahead of me.  
I realized I watched his back for too long and never realized how he disappeared into darkness.  
Screaming as he stabbed me again I felt myself losing, falling, until I heard a familiar voice say my name, saw a familiar face smile at me, I knew it wasn't real, I knew it was a memory but it did not feel like it.

It felt real, gosh so real, my own voice reminded me how I pledged to not just myself but to Itachi and Shisui as well that no matter what I would not fall behind, and that if I did I would fight to catch up.  
They had just smiled and Shisui had promised he wouldn't let me fall behind to which Itachi had merely nodded in agreement. 

My tears stopped flowing as I once more renewed my resolve.  
Snapping my head up I glared at him again.

"I refuse to lose to you" I spoke as I reactivated my sharingan.

He looked up at me to meet my eyes which I believed he thought was a save move..wrong.  
Being an Uchiha myself I was more capable of ending his Tsukuyomi then others would have been.  
Although even at this point he might have already done enough damage to incapacitate me I refused to let him do as he please.

Slowly and with effort the genjutsu fell apart.  
Falling to my knees and gasping for breath I fell to floor barely conscious.  
He walked passed me as though I had not been there and advanced on Sasuke.  
Grunting I raised myself upwards and onto my knees.

"If you know what is good for you Hotaru you will stay down" His flat voice reached my ears.

"I won't let you lay a single finger on him" I grunted as I rose in to a standing position and turning towards him.

"You have hurt enough people as it is , let's not make it worse" I took a step toward him even though I was out of balance.

Without reconsidering I charged flinging my last kunai at him before speeding up and slinging my fist to his face, he dodge easily of course and simply lifted his knee hitting me in the gut making me stumble back.  
My mind was working fast, I was not in the condition to fight his Tsukuyomi had taken a toll on me, but it should have on him to.  
I froze he should not be able to see clearly with his left eye right now, taking a new stance I took a deep breath.

Last time I tried to pull this off I failed…miserably, but no better time than the present to try again, then again Shisui was the only one of us to master it and the boy had been a prodigy.  
Cursing out loud I charged again but right before I was in his line of defence I disappeared and reappeared on his left sight although not exactly where I wanted, I lunged forward anyway taking hold of the arm he had extended to grab me and lifted my leg in a direct connection to his stomach.

He doubled over but not for long, I threw punch after punch altering with a swift kick but I did not land anything.  
One swift move from his side and his fist connected to the side of my face and his foot dug into my stomach as he kicked me into the wall.  
The force knocked my head back and a blinding white light spread and overtook my vision, the last thing I felt before I felt unconscious was something warm and flesh like appearing, but I didn't found out what it was. 

**(Okay I know she seems like awfully weak like this, but she really is scared of him.**

 **She will appear stronger later on.**

 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, and sorry for the late update ;) )**


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes wouldn't open, hushed voices and rushed mumbling reached my ears, but my eyes wouldn't open.  
A feeling of panic overcame me, where was I, who had taken me here, what happened after I fell unconscious.  
Trying with everything I had to open my eyes, only to fail again, I gave up falling back into the black.

I had no idea how much time passed since then but when I woke next time my eyes did co-operate and I was met with blinding white light.  
Narrowing my eyes to ease the discomfort those white lights caused I glanced around, everything I saw told me I had been taken to a hospital, but why?

" I see you have woken up" A voice beside me said startling me out of my thoughts  
I turned my head to look at he source of the voice only to be surprised, if I was not mistaken the man beside my bed was none other then Gai  
"Why am I here?" I croaked in curiosity, slowly pushing myself in an upward position.  
"I figured it would be better to take you here instead of leaving you there" he spoke, he seemed quite relaxed even though he knew who I was.  
"Not to sound rude or anything but I am not really supposed to be here or alive even, most people think I am dead and it was supposed to stay that way" I said nervously.  
"I am aware of that but besides Naruto, Jiraiya the boy and me, no one knows who you are and I was going to keep it that way" he explained.  
His words took me by surprise and I stared at him like he just hit his head.  
"Are you joking, you do know why I was banished right, I am not saying they were right but still" I spoke hurriedly.  
"When you are fit to travel you can leave, I am not inviting you to stay, I just don't see any reason to hand you over" He spoke as he rose from his seat he glanced over his shoulder once before he left.

I sat on the bed for awhile before the doctor came in to do some routine check ups, after they all had been done he cleared me and told me I could go home.  
Slightly disappointed by the news I gathered my things and changed out of the hospital gown, I would have loved to stick around a little longer but I guess I couldn't.  
Though I did ask the doctor how Sasuke was doing, he only told me he had not yet regained consciousness and gave me his room number.  
One visit before leaving wouldn't hurt anyone, quickly I made my way down the hall in search of his room.

Once I found it I quietly entered and scanned his room, no one was inside but it appeared someone had been, there was a lone flower on the table by the window.  
Softly I walked over and took a seat beside the bed, I crossed my legs and for the first time took a good look at the boy whom I had known quite well before that fateful night.  
He still looked much like he did back then though slightly more mature, a permanent frown seemed to have taken place on his face instead of his usual smile, he really had suffered trough a lot.  
A soft grunt startled me and I was ready to sprint away be he did not wake, he slightly turned his head toward me though.  
Something caught my eye in that moment and I rose from seat to look at it, my expression turned horrified once I saw what it was.  
There on the left side between his neck and shoulder was a mark I could recognize anywhere, that sly bastard had put it there I was sure of it!

I did not stay long, I had said my goodbye to Sasuke which I doubted he had heard and quickly left the hospital.  
Even though I was happy to be in my hometown I didn't linger I had better things to do, I was fed up with sitting on my ass and not being able to do anything but serve tea and dumplings, I was a shinobi for crying out loud!  
No longer would I stand on the sideline, I would take control of my life and do with it as I pleased, for now that meant finding two people.

Uchiha Itachi was now not the only one on my hit list Orochimaru had joined him on that list.  
I may not be able to watch over the boy or stand by his side, but I would not allow anyone to hurt him, or take him for their own advantage.  
I had made up my mind I was going to kill them both, no matter what the cost!

 **I typed this chapter without proper spell check so I am sorry for any mistakes  
Don't hesitate to tell me what you think people, until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Soon I had distanced myself from Konoha and made my way to a neighboring village not to far from it.  
I need to stock up on new gear and I definitely needed a change of clothes.

Not wanting to waste any time or as little as possible I searched for something that wasn't either uncomfortable or inconvenient.  
Pulling out a black and red short kimono I headed to the counter to pay assuming it was the right size and if it wasn't I could always fix it.  
After paying for the kimono I headed to a shop specialized in weapons to stock up on my kunais and shurikens, after finishing with that I headed towards a hotel near by to get a room, even though I wanted to spent as little time here as possible I needed to rest, the fatigue from my previous fight with Itachi still present.

After putting away my stuff in a small closet I headed to the bathroom with recently bought supplies and my pajamas.  
Steam quickly fogged up the mirror as I let the bathtub fill with hot water, turning it off after it was full.  
Dipping in my toe first to check if the water wasn't to hot I let myself slide in relaxing almost instantly after I had.  
I closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy the sensation of the warm water relaxing my sore muscles but knew I couldn't spent too much time in the bath soaking.  
I still needed a plan for both my targets, I had lost my element of surprise with Itachi since he now knew I was alive.  
Orochimaru was a whole different story and I did not know yet how to approach that situation but I knew for certain I could not let him do as he pleased.

The moment my head hit the pillow later that I was out and fell into a restless sleep.  
When I woke the next morning I wasn't feeling well rested at all but despite the feeling I rose from the bed to wash up and change.  
After breakfast I checked out and gathered my stuff ready to head out to the next village not wanting to waste more time.

Apparently I had forgotten one thing, I had no idea where to search for them, not being a shinobi anymore meant that I was out of the loop.  
I had little to no information of their whereabouts and concerning Itachi I had very little information about the organization he had joined.  
No way they would just let me go ahead and kill the bastard, there was also little change that when I found him he would be alone, he had a partner after all.  
I could try to enter one of the bigger villages to gain information but that wasn't without risk, though it seemed I had little choice.

My afternoon was spent training in a remote area of the forest, I had fooled myself thinking thinking I could beat him the way I was now.  
It wasn't like I had wasted time when I was working in the tea shop but I had not trained like I used to, and my training sessions when I was younger had almost always been with Itachi and Shisui which meant little time for rest and ferocious sparring battles.

I was left breathless after I was done and my muscles felt even more sore then they did yesterday.  
Lying in the grass staring at the endless leaves which deprived my eyes from seeing the sky I nodded off into a peaceful slumber that did not last long.  
Feeling slightly more rested I rose from the ground and dusted myself of and stretched my sore muscles before taking off.

During my previous fight I had noticed the headband of Kisame, the village of the hidden mist would be my first destination and I hoped it would give me a solid lead to finding Itachi but a feeling in my gut told me it would not be that easy.  
I could not forget I was dealing with S-ranked criminals and to top it off I didn't know how many of them there were.

Days passed before I reached the village, I was no longer used to traveling such long distances so I felt wrecked when I reached.  
I once more needed to find a place to stay, this time for a longer period of time because I wanted to be thorough with gathering as much information as I could.  
The constant cover of mist quickly got on my nerves, yes I was aware it was called he village of the hidden mist for a reason but that didn't mean I couldn't get uncomfortable.  
With knowledge that the seven ninja swordsman also came from this place it was not surprising I felt on edge, the shinobi that originated from his village were violent more often than not.

It was late when I finally checked into a hotel, having a proper meal before finding a decent looking hotel.  
Once more I placed my stuff in the closet and took to he bathroom only taking a quick shower this time.

I braided my hair as I sat down on the bed staring out the window at pretty much nothing but mist.  
No matter what I would get some answers here, maybe someone would tip of Kisame that someone was going around asking questions but I figured it would not happen.  
I would try to use as little violence as I could and if that would give me answers I could always try a different approach.  
Placing an hand over my eyes I smiled, oooh yes I would get my answers one way or another.

Rising early I set out to explore the village, there most likely was a place where all information about the village shinobi's was stored.  
It would be like hitting the jackpot if I could find that, I laughed quietly a rush of excitement going trough me how long had it been that I used to do this on almost daily basis.  
I looked over my shoulder as I sensed something behind me but shrugged it off when I saw nothing, turning my ahead again I stumbled backwards as I came face to face with a man.

"Can I help you" I asked politely as I cocked my head, his headband a dead giveaway to what he was.  
"I don't ever remember seeing you here" He spoke with a sickening fake pleasant tone matching his sickening grin.  
"Maybe because I am not from here" I raised my eyebrows if he thought I would be that easy he was sincerely mistaken.

He whistled and more men appeared, coming from several directions.  
I sighed, one day I would learn to trust that feeling in my gut and I wouldn't end up in these kind of situations, I thought to myself as I looked at the men slowly creeping closer.  
"Well what is it exactly you want" I did not change my tone, I spoke calm and clear o them.  
My only response was laughter and once more an eerie feeling came over me.  
"Not even one damn day" I cursed under my breath


	9. Chapter 9

A cold shiver ran down my spine and I noticed to my surprise that my hands were shaking.  
I drew a shaky breath and braced myself, this was not the place I wanted to draw attention to myself but I had to get out of this situation.

"I am afraid I have nothing to give to you" thankfully my voice did not betray my nerves.

The sickening smile returned to his face and he shook his head.  
"I think you have plenty to give" he spoke as his friends laughed.  
"Look around we have you surrounded and you have no place to run, screaming is no use no one will come to help" he continued.

I felt nauseated and if that wasn't bad enough I also felt scared, I wanted to laugh at myself.  
I had dealt with much worse then these few scumbags and here I was hands shaking and scared.  
That was the moment I realized what was left of me, just a mere shadow of the shinobi I used to be.

They never stopped their approach and they were too close for comfort now, I would not beg no matter what I would not be reduced to that.  
Balling my hands into fists and biting my lip to get a grip of my quickly rising fear I shook my head with force my raven hair falling around my face.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when I felt ready I opened them again, I activated my sharingan, screw the risks and slowly raised my head my raven hair falling back into place and looked him dead in the eye.

He staggered to a stop "impossible" he whispered.  
I smiled at him his time " I am afraid not, you have made a big mistake"  
With a simple hand sign I summoned my katana, the trembling in my hands had ceased at last and I pointed the sword at him.

Blinded with rage and unaware of my bloodline one of his friends charged at me from behind.  
I turned around on my toes and slashed my sword down sideways creating a deep bleeding gash on the mans chest.  
He gasped for air as he fell to the ground, life draining just as quickly as the blood spilled from his wound coloring the ground with crimson.  
Apparently that was all they needed I heard their furious cries and just smiled, their seemingly pathetic attempt at defeating me was over quickly.

I scrubbed furiously at my skin and watched as the water turned red as the blood washed away.  
They hadn't stood a change against me, a sob wrecked through my body as I scrubbed away until my skin turned an angry red color and the water had turned from red into pink until it was clear.  
Slowly I dropped down to the floor and covered my eyes with my hands, sob after sob wrecking through me.  
Never had I been like this, useless killing, just taking lives because I could, it was like the fear had triggered something inside me.  
I had taken their lives with out even questioning if it was the right thing to do, yes they were cruel and disrespectful but did that mean you could just take their life.  
Though the warm water rained down on me I felt cold, what I had done was nothing short of what he had done was it.

I did not sleep that night every time I closed my eyes I saw the crimson colored ground and the lifeless men, my own crimson colored hands and blood stained sword.  
If not that I would return to the night he tried to take my life, I absentmindedly stroked over the place where the scar was between my rib-cages as I silent tears flowed from my eyes.  
I was damaged in more ways then one and I only now realized, seeing him again, seeing how cold, distant and cruel he really was had taken its toll.  
The years of denial and the web of lies I had told myself had shattered apart.

He was a monster, he had no heart, without mercy or any sign of regret he had murdered his family leaving behind only his brother who had suffered throughout the whole ordeal.  
I had miraculously survived that horrid night but was left of me.

Tonight I realized that I didn't turn down invitations simply because it wasn't my thing or I just wasn't in the mood, no I didn't trust anyone and that was a hard truth.  
It took me four years to realize that I was more damaged than I had previously thought, I was empty and broken.  
I wanted to be alone and keep my friends as distanced from me as possible so I wouldn't get hurt again, so that no one could stab me in the back.

He was responsible for this and my anger toward him turned to loathing, I wouldn't let him fool me again.  
I would get myself together and repay him for what he had done, I wouldn't stop no matter what.  
One more time I would let my hands get painted crimson, one more life I would take, his!

 **From this chapter on I am going to try to make them longer I swear, some are really short I know that and I am sorry.**  
 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you think guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The part in _cursive_ is a memory but you guys would know that of course :)**  
 **I am feeling a bit stuck on this but I will do as promised and make it a longer chapter no less than a thousand words, I swear!  
She seems a little conflicted, she hates him but she still cares for him, or she simply can't make up her mind.  
I do promise it will get better, they will get better :)**

* * *

I didn't waste anymore time and started gathering information on all of the known members of the Akatsuki, which wasn't that many.  
My focus of course on Itachi and Kisame, there wasn't really much on Itachi that I didn't know already but there was a lot about Kisame.  
I learned how he had gained his sword and the ability of the said sword, he was not really he kind of guy you would take home to meet your mother.

Learning about his skilled swordsmanship I figured I would have to practice a bit more with mine, obviously I was quite capable but it was nowhere near Kisame's capabilities though they never would be either, but more pratice couldn't hurt.  
Unfortunately nowhere was stated where the hideout was located, that would have been to easy I guess to there were a few places mentioned where it might be so I copied it down.

Lack of information wasn't my only issue, I had left my village behind but also my job, I had no source of income and getting a job while constant being on the move would be hard.  
Of course there was always some criminal somewhere with a bounty on their head, although I doubted that was he best approach it was all I had for now.  
A bounty hunter didn't necessarily have to kill its target which I was glad about since I did not want to take anymore lives then I already had.

When I had acquired all information available I left the town behind me and set out once more.  
I was glad I was able to leave it behind me after all that had happened and made sure to put quite some distance in between the village and me before I stopped to rest.  
I decided to keep eyes and ears open in case there was someone who heard something.

I dropped my bag on the bed with a little to much force and all it contents fell to the floor creating a fair amount of noise as it did so.  
Leaning down to gather it all back together my eye fell on something shin, I pulled it from the tangled mess and stared at it as it dangled in front of me.  
My throat clenched as I stared at the item and clenched my eyes shut as a sudden pain shut through me.

 _"Hotaru-chan" Shisui's voice sounded from behind me, before I could turn around to greet him his hands grasped my shoulders.  
"Close your eyes we have a surprise for you" he told me and with a sigh I did as he told me though a bit hesitant, he liked to prank and tease me whenever he could after all.  
_

 _Someone appeared in front of me, I could only assume it was Itachi because Shisui had said we.  
Shisui's hands left my shoulders and I felt my hair being lifted up, something cold wrapped around my neck followed by a small weight as Itachi let go of the object.  
"Happy birthday" Itachi had whispered in my ear causing a soft pink blush to dust my cheeks._

 _"Take a look" Shisui spoke with enthusiasm.  
_

 _I opened my eyes and glanced down, a necklace had been carefully placed around my neck, a pendant hanging from it.  
Gently I grasped it with gentle fingers to look at it, it was shaped like an angel holding a heart made out of a red ruby, I was touched by the gesture._

 _"Guys it must have cost you a lot" I gasped out and watched as the two boys merely shrugged and smiled._

 _I charged forward and pulled them both into a hug, giving Itachi an additional kiss on the cheek.  
"I love it, thank you so much" I said humbly._

The memory flashed before my eyes before I had any time to stop it from doing so.  
My heart ached as I lowered the necklace onto the bed running my fingers softly over the pendant.  
Had it only been a gift from Itachi I would have gotten rid of it instantly but it wasn't, they had both given to me.  
I wondered how Shisui would feel about his best friend now, would he try to stop and change Itachi?  
Most likely he would, but how could you change someone who didn't want to be changed.

A desperate sigh escaped me as I gathered the rest of my stuff and placed it back into the bag and ran a hand through my raven hair.  
It needed a cut desperately, it usually hung just below my shoulders, now it reached my waist but recently I found myself unable to find the will to cut it off.  
I could also use some time in the sun, my natural cream colored skin seemed awfully pale, once this was all over I would find myself a nice place to stay where there was lots of sun.  
Smiling at the idea of that I walked to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water, the lack of sleep from the previous night prevented me from traveling any further.

My eyes fluttered close as I lay in the warm water and I started drifting away slowly.  
No matter how painful the memory had been I held it close to me, he may not be like that anymore, maybe he never had been but I refused to let the Itachi I had known to die.  
I didn't want to remember the way he was now, I would get rid of him and hold the Itachi I had been in love with close to me, I would let go of the Itachi he was now.

After having soaked in the tub for longer than I had planned I went to bed and for the first time in days I slept peacefully even though my dreams were memories of him, memories of us.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke well rested the next morning, small rays of sunlight sneaking passed the curtains and lighting up the otherwise dim room.  
Stifling a yawn I stretched and got out of bed to start my morning routine.  
Though the dreams of last night had been memories of the time we had been together it didn't bother me, nor did it make me feel sad, I had slept better last night than I had in a long time.

I closed the door to my room softly and headed outside, I had meant to keep moving but it was like a wild goose chase so I would wait a few days in the hope that I would learn something of his whereabouts.  
The streets were remotely empty this early in the morning, though the town was small to begin with it had bustled with people when I had arrived yesterday, most had probably been passing through which meant that there was another city close by, if I didn't get any information here I would go there.

It seemed that I wouldn't get any today though, time past by quickly morning turned to afternoon and soon the sun began to set.  
I sighed and stared at the dirt road, I was actually starting to lose hope, when I was younger I had been able to track people down quite easily but now I didn't even had a remote idea of where to start looking.  
My stomach rumbled and I sighed again, I would find a place to eat and return to the hotel to call it a night.

The place I picked seemed remotely quiet, it seemed people didn't really stop here for some reason.  
I placed my order and took a seat somewhere in the corner of the restaurant and waited.  
As I sat waiting more people entered and I quickly found why people didn't come here, I watched as missing nin's and criminals alike walked in a took a seat.  
Shaking my head I held my breath for a moment before releasing it, great here I was sitting in the midst of a bunch of criminals.

When my food arrived I kept my eyes focused on the plate not wanting to draw attention by staring at the wrong person.  
The girl who brought me my food lingered near the bar with one of the other waitresses and talked to each other in hushed whispers.  
Straining my ear I tried to focus on what they were saying.

"They just keep coming don't they, I mean how many had to come through here before the people start noticing.  
Ever since the...ow" the girl stopped and rubbed her arm on the spot where the other girl had just pinched her.

"Don't mention them" she spoke giving the other girl a warning look before turning on her heal and going back to work.

I stared after her in wonder morbidly curious and left to wonder what that had been about.  
I finished my food but I lingered hoping to catch something else and just as I was about to leave the whole place went silent and I looked up to see why.  
My heart skipped a beat and I sunk back into my seat as I watched them walk inside before taking a seat away from the other people.  
Though I couldn't see their face I knew they were a part of the Akatsuki thanks to the cloaks they wore.

It seemed luck was finally on my side.  
Frozen I sat staring in their direction only to snap out of it and turn to look the other way.  
I changed my plan and decided to stick around, I would leave when they did and follow them.  
It was risky but it was the only thing I could come up with now and it seemed it was the only change I would get.

Apparently they weren't in a hurry cause they stuck around for quite sometime before finally they rose from their seat and walked out.  
I counted to ten in my head before following after them and walked outside.  
Keeping my distance I trailed after them, I masked my presence to the best of my ability and blended in with the crowd as much as possible.

I had no clue where they were going, I couldn't be certain they didn't notice me, they were S ranked ninja after all.  
The air become cooler when the night settled, the clouds slowly thinning out and clearing the sky to make room for the stars to glimmer down upon us.  
Slowly the dirt streets stopped and the village made room for the trees, I slowed my step to increase the distance between me and them.

It seemed they weren't going to stop and I followed them in what seemed to be and endless journey.  
I took in my surroundings as I walked to remember which path I had taken and the moment I looked back ahead they had disappeared.  
Biting my lip from cursing I let my senses took over and tried to pin point the direction they head gone only to find out they had stopped moving.  
They had spotted me after all, my shoulders slumped as I realized this, the only possible outcome of this was a fight and I really did want to avoid that.

"Why could a little girl like you be following us..un" I closed my eyes as the voice reached me trying to find the direction it was coming from.  
I didn't respond to him I just stood still hoping he would show himself, I figured they wouldn't deem it necessary to both come and fight me, they saw me as a little girl after all.

"It's rude not to answer you know" his voice sounded again.

I shrugged my shoulders.  
"It's also rude not to look a person in the face when you speak to them" I countered patiently.

" The reason I was following you had nothing to do with you actually" I explained as I stood there still.  
A rustling of clothes and then the sound of feet landing on the ground sounded behind me and I turned smiling pleasantly in the direction of the..well I would say man but the way his voice sounded it would be more fitting to say boy.

" Then why follow us if it has nothing to with us" He mocked.

I still couldn't see his face and for some reason that bothered me, if I couldn't find out who he was how the hell was I suppose to fight him.

"Because maybe it has to do with someone you know.  
I have been trying to track someone down with little luck and then suddenly you two show up and show me the way.  
Although that didn't really go as planned but that was to be expected when following after S ranked criminals" I spoke still smiling.

He walked closer to me and even though my instincts told me to back up, I stood my ground not wanting to be intimidated that easily.

"And who would that be hmmm" he asked as he stopped right in front of me.

"Uchiha Itachi" I said pleasantly.  
And I expected a lot of reactions but the last thing I expected was for him to laugh at me.  
I stood in wonder as he did just that and waited for him to settle down again.

"What could you possibly want with him" he asked after settling down.

"Well that would be quite obvious right.  
I want to kill him" I explained smiling once more.

He seemed stunned as he simply stood there.

"You wouldn't stand a change against him" he grunted out with a certain amount of resentment.  
" I don't know what he did to you but you better let it go and go home" he said.

"That's just it I have no home because of what that bastard did, not to mention he also stabbed me in the back, quite literally too" I answered and I slowly took a step back.  
"I would appreciate if you would just tell me where I can find him"

He was about to say something when he got interrupted by the other man.  
"Enough Deidara finish her off, I am tired of waiting."

My smile turned into a smirk, Deidara huh, which meant the other man who was still hidden from sight was none other then Sasori  
I figured Deidara was easy to handle it was Sasori I worried about but I wasn't going down not until I got what I wanted.

"Guess I have to do this hard way then" I grinned and took a few more steps away from him.  
I knew he used explosions so I had to create distance being in the forest didn't much for me, yes I could hide but it was harder to create distance like this and lets not forget it is two against one, I couldn't afford to hold back this time.

I activated my Sharingan right away taking him by surprise.  
As he stood there wide eyed and mumbling about it being impossible I charged forward to take advantage of the moment.

 _ **I would not lose!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**This story seems to be the most popular one so I guess I am going to focus on this one a bit more.**  
 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you think people.**  
 **I also know my English isn't perfect, it is not my first language so sorry for any** mistakes.  
 **Enjoy!  
**  
Even though he was momentarily surprised it didn't last long, he had snapped out of it before I could land the first blow and blocked it at the last moment.  
I scrunched up my face before grabbing hold of the arm he had blocked with, pushing upwards with my legs I flipped over him.  
The moment I landed I twisted and aimed a kick to his rib cage.  
He grunted as I hit it.

Swiftly I moved backwards keeping my eyes focused on him, I watched every small move he made and as I expected he threw one of his explosions at me.  
I avoided it with ease, careful not to walk into a trap of some sorts.  
He scowled at me with obvious hatred.

"Did you really think it would be that easy.  
I wouldn't go after someone I wouldn't be able to take down, I may have been out of the running for a while but I am not nearly as weak as you think I am.  
If you keep underestimating me you will lose" I spoke hoping he would get angry and rush into it, he did seem a little hot headed.  
Unfortunately it didn't work as planned and instead of charging with anger he actually put more distance between us.

I took a steady breath and took a quick look around hoping to find something I could use to my advantage.  
I smirked as I worked out a plan just in time before he threw a second explosion closely followed by a third.  
Jumping up I landed on a branch the clay bombs following after me, I went up higher and moved from to tree to tree in a high speed changing height between jumps make the bombs collide with the branches.

With a quick movement I threw a few kunai at him he avoided he first few and as he was dodging I jumped from the branch and grabbed the last kunai out of the air and swung at his face.  
A sound of surprise escaped him followed by a grunt as I cut into his cheek, swiftly I drew back and created some distance between us.

"I am done with this" Sasori's grunted out before appearing next to his partner.  
He pulled a scroll out of his cloak and summoned a puppet.  
I groaned out in frustration, I had hoped he would at least wait until I had knocked out Deidara, impatient bastard.

Avoiding getting hit by explosions while also avoinding Sasori's puppet proved to be quite the challenge and I quickly ran out of breath.  
Once more I jumped and hid among the tree branched, instead of trying to avoid at high speed I kept still trying to catch my breath.

I moved silently to another branch and grabbed some Shurikens, with deadly aim and high speed they soared but missed their targets.  
While I quickly moved to another spot I threw a second one again missing.

"Really if you think this will be enough to kill Itachi you might want to reconsder hmmm" Deidara mocked me.

A sudden explosion behind me had me jumping out and moving to a lower branch.  
"I thought I warned you about underestimating me" I spoke calmly and he merely laughed.

I moved my hand slightly and he stopped suddenly as he caught a glint.

"Too late now" I smiled taking the wires between my teeth as I fluently formed the hand seals at a quick pace.  
"Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu".  
Flames danced down to the wire to quick for him to evade it properly and I heard the cry of pain that escaped him as he moved away before he was completely swallowed up by it.  
Not giving him a chance to catch up I charged at him pushing myself from the branch with force, the moment my feet landed on the ground I turned sideways and buried my fist into his gut knocking the wind out of him.

As he doubled over I slammed my elbow down onto his neck, knocking him down with such force his face collided with the floor.  
A final grunt escaped him and I immediately jumped back before Sasori could use the moment to his advantage.

"Foolish thing ain't he" I asked motioning toward a now unconscious Deidara.  
Sasori seemed a man of few words, he simply stayed silent and steered his puppet towards me in a higher speed than before.  
I jumped and flipped backwards, my legs spreading as I landed and I put my hands on the ground as I ducked to evade another attack.

I sighed softly and stood straight again avoiding blow after blow from the puppet flinging a Kunai at Sasori when ever I could.  
They never seemed to hit, a hollow sound suddenly filled the area.  
My eyes widened as I suddenly realized.

"You have got to be kidding me" I groaned out.  
He didn't say a word as suddenly a scorpion like tail was aimed at me, I avoided it narrowly only to get struck my the other puppet.  
I felt something warm drip down my side and I pressed my hand against it, the crimson liquid soon seeping through my fingers.  
Quickly I preformed some hand signs and I pressed my hand back to my side a soft green glow coming from it.

"A medic nin" he grunted out more like a statement than a question.  
I smiled slightly and nodded once.  
When the wound healed I took a stance and braced myself.

It wasn't long before I once more was left breathless and gasping for air.  
There was no way I could get lose enough to land a good and clear blow.  
I shook my head trying to clear it, my ultimate goal was Itachi, how the hell was I suppose to finish him off if I couldn't even win this.

No matter what I tried it didn't work and right now I was running low on chakra.  
I would just have to admit defeat and run the hell away from here but right now I don't think he would let me.

I gasped and coughed as I got knocked to the ground.  
Shakily I rose but before I could move away his tail wrapped around me tightly.  
I gasped out in pain as I felt it crush me.

"You didn't really think you could win right" he spoke with his raspy voice.

All I could do was gasp as the tail tightened around me, my lungs begging for air.  
My vision blurred as I couldn't take in the oxygen I desperately needed.  
Was this really how I would die, would death take me away before I could even face him again.

I screamed as my ribs cracked, blood filling up my lungs.  
I coughed desperately as I tried to clear my lungs of the crimson life force that filled them.  
Gasping and wheezing I glared at Sasori before my vision faded completely to black.


	13. Chapter 13

My movements felt restricted, my arms were bound, my chest seemed to be wrapped in bandages and breathing was hard.  
I was alive after all, though I did not know for what reason I was glad to be alive.  
My breathing was shallow and no matter how careful I was taking in air, it hurt.

"I think she is awake Sasori-Dana" I heard a voice close to me.

If I was awake then why could I not see?  
For a short moment I panicked, my heart sped up and my breath became quicker until I winched and tried to steady my breathing again.

"So it seems" Sasori's voice rasped from further away.

They had covered my eyes, they really weren't taking any changes.  
"Why am I still alive" I gasped out still in pain.

"Figures that since Itachi failed the first time around we would give him another change" Deidara spoke from right beside me.

I tried to move away from him only to grunt out in discomfort.  
Just how many ribs had the wooden bastard broken!  
I turned my head towards the direction I figured Deidara was in.

"And how are you feeling, does your head hurt" I couldn't help but taunt him.  
A low growl came from him and I smiled, so easily provoked.  
Suddenly I was pulled from the ground with roughly making me groan out once more.

"Yeah now talking so big now... un" Deidara spoke as he flung me over his shoulder carelessly.  
I bit my lip hard to keep from making any more sounds, a metallic taste spread into my mouth and I realized I had bitten to hard.

We were on the move, I had not the slightest idea in which direction every move Deidara made jostled me and my brain was clouded with the constant pain it caused.  
Fortunately it wasn't long before he slowed his pace.

The air became more humid and I could nearly taste the rain threatening to fall on the tip of my tongue.  
Goosebumps spread across my skin as the air turned colder.  
They turned corner after corner and I knew I wouldn't be able to tell where I was even if I was given a map.

Suddenly the air turned drier and a warmth spread over me.  
Footsteps now echoed in what I presumed was a hallway.  
Finally I was set down on something that was quite soft.

"Wait here" Sasori rasped and I could hear his footsteps disappear into the distance and I was left alone with Deidara.  
I heard a clock ticking, placed on the wall to my left and I counted in my head.  
Eighteen minutes passed before I heard footsteps once more.

"Leader wants to see her" Sasori spoke as he re-appeared and without notice I was yanked from the couch and pushed into a random direction.  
I counted the steps until we stopped, thirty-two and then a door opened and I pushed inside unexpectedly, slightly stumbling I regained my posture.

"The Uchiha girl" A unknown voice reached my ears.

I nodded slightly to the statement he made.

"How interesting" even though he spoke those words he sounded like he couldn't care less.  
I swallowed.

"Sasori told me you posses medical jutsu's" he spoke in the same uninterested voice.

Once more I nodded.  
Where the hell was this leading, a feeling of dread lingered in me.  
No way this would end well, maybe just maybe I would live but the question was how.

"I am going to make you an offer" the leader spoke again.  
"You can either join the Akatsuki or you die" he finished.

I stumbled back only to get pushed forward again.

"What kind of offer is that!" I spoke repulsed.  
"Why would I join the very organisation the man I hate the most is a part off!  
I would rather die than join and look at his face!" I spat.

Almost I regretted those words, almost.  
The wind got knocked out of me as fist hit me in the gut, dropping to the ground I gasped for air.

"I understand the resentment you feel" his voice sounded again.  
"But would you really rather die than live even if living means that you have to see his face" he questioned.

I remained silent as I thought over my possibilities, running was no option, as far as I knew there were three but I couldn't be sure, I could give up and forfeit my live but what good would that be, the last option was to place nice and wait for my change to strike.  
Hanging my head in defeat.

"Fine I will join this sorry excuse of an organisation" I sighed out.  
A pair of hands pulled me up although it seemed gentler than before.

"Excellent choice" he agreed.  
"You will need to share a room until we have cleared one for you but surely that will be no problem" he stated without question and what choice did I have but to agree.

A pair of hands steered me out of the room and led me down the hallway into another direction.  
My mind was numb as I was led down the hallway until we stopped, the door was opened and I was pushed inside.

"Clean yourself up" Sasori spoke up.  
"You will soon know who your roommate is" he chuckled before walking away.

My hands reached upward to the bandages wrapped around my eyes and started yanking them away.  
Angry tears flowed as I pulled it away.  
The room was simple a double bed, a desk, a dresser and plain white walls.

Making my way to the bed I let myself collapse onto it and I stared at the door  
I had no idea how much time passes but finally the door opened and my eyes widened and I watched as surprised flashed over the face of my roommate.

 _"No way in hell this is happening"_ I choked out in horror


	14. Chapter 14

I stared at his face, the shock had disappeared just as quick as it hat come.  
He hovered in the doorway not moving a single inch.

"Don't you dare come any closer" I warned him and I was answered with a grin.

"The hell are you doing here" Kisame asked still grinning.

I turned my head away from him not wanting to answer his question.

"This isn't your room right?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head and his grin widened even more, the fact he was enjoying this worried me.

"It is not, I was actually looking for someone else but I think I will give the two of you a moment.  
You kids have a lot to talk about" he said before laughing and leaving the room closing the door on his way out.

I felt sick and I mean really sick, like I was about to vomit.  
The words he had just spoken could only mean one thing.  
I can tell you there was no way in hell I was going to share a room with the bastard under any circumstances, I would even be willing to share a bed with Kisame for crying out loud!

Closing my eyes I leaned back onto the bed, trying to fight the nauseating feeling in stomach.  
Slowly I started drifting in and out of sleep before I was completely out.  
I had no idea of how long I slept but when I woke I knew I wasn't alone.

Sitting up I turned my head to the side and there he was sitting across the room, Sharingan eyes glaring at me.  
I scooted back a bit and glared back at him.

"What!" I snapped.

"Why are you here" he asked his voice just as cold and empty as before.

"I don't really want to be here but it seems I have know choice.  
I was looking for you so I could put an end to your pathetic life but I couldn't find you.  
Later I ran into Deidara and Sasori and I followed after them, I guess you can fill the rest in yourself" I grumbled.

"You really think that you have what it takes to kill me" He spoke with a smirk.  
He rose from the chair and walked towards me.  
I scooted backwards some more until I hit the wall and I was trapped.

Glaring at him as he advanced on me still I activated my own Sharingan.

"I am more then willing to give it a try" I hissed again.

He didn't respond and stopped walking as he stood in front of the bed.  
I didn't move and just kept my eyes on him.

"You are not the only one who can do tricks you know" I spoke as I smiled at him.  
Being this close to him send chills down my spine, my thoughts running wild and my heartbeat pounding.  
Suddenly I lurched forward and grabbed onto his arm pulling him towards me.

I don't know if he just let me, or if I caught him of guard but he lost his footing and the moment he fell I flipped us over.  
His back pressed into the bed, me on top of him straddling his waist glaring down at him.  
There was no surprise on his face so I guess he had just let me do this.

"I want answers, real answers!" I hissed.  
"No more lies."

He laid still and just stared at me with his Sharingan.

"Why" I choked out.  
"Why did you do it and don't give me that I wanted to test my strength crap, I don't buy it" I whispered voice thick with overwhelming emotions.

He didn't speak, he didn't move, he just kept on staring and it put me on edge.  
The thought of slapping him crossed my mind but violence wasn't really the answer.

"If you don't speak I will get my answers another way and you know it" I threatened.

"You know why I did it but you don't want to believe that either" He spoke up still void of any real emotion.  
"You knew it wasn't just me."

My hands trembled slightly as I gripped onto him.  
"No more lies" I spoke weakly.

"It's no lie" he stated.

I growled in anger and frustration.  
"It is" I yelled before I placed my hand on the his throat right under his jaw, forcing him to keep still if he suddenly decided he had enough.  
"It is a lie and I will prove it" I hissed and with out giving him a change to deny it further I activated my jutsu.

Image appeared before me and I watched finally learning the truth about the massacre that had seemed not but pointless spilling of blood.  
I felt cold as I watched, my anger replaced by guilt and sadness as I learned why he had committed such a horrifying thing.  
As the images faded I released him immediately and scurried of him.

I stared at him with tears about to spill blurring my vision.  
"Why didn't you tell me" I choked.  
"Why did you think you had to do this alone, why didn't you trust me" I whispered.

He sat upright and stared at me.  
I had hated him for so long, despised him for what he had done while all this time he had suffered just as I had.  
He too had lost his family, yes he had killed them but had there been any other way he would have chosen it.  
I knew the truth know but I still felt hurt and betrayed, now for different reason.

"I loved you, I trusted you with my life and I would have done anything for you.  
Why couldn't you trust me" I turned to walk away, I had to get out of this room, get some air and figure out how to deal with this new truth.  
Just as I was about to open the door a hand pressed it shut again.

"Don't leave yet" He spoke hushed, his face right next to mine.

* * *

 **Okay so things are going to change but that won't be without trouble.**  
 **Sorry if I spoiled anything for anyone, I tried to make it clear without saying to much**


	15. Chapter 15

I turned and pushed him away from me.  
I wasn't sure what he wanted from me, his face still had the same stoic expression.  
As much as I wanted to believe the Itachi I had known still existed I knew I had to accept the truth sooner or late, he was gone.  
Shaking my head I turned away from him and opened the door.

"I can't" I whispered and I left the room shutting the door.  
I wandered down the hall and realized I had no idea where I was or where I could go.  
Sighing I just turned a random corner and kept walking, I turned corner after corner, the building seemed like a freaking maze, until I arrived in what seemed like a living room.  
I guess this was the room I had been in first before they took me to see the leader.

From what I could see it was empty and no one was around.  
Sitting down on the couch I covered my eyes with my hand and bit my lip.  
This was not how I had envisioned how it would go, instead of killing him I would now share a room with him, we even shared a bed.  
I sighed there was no way out of this mess even if I ran I don't think they would just let me.

The door opened but I didn't bother to look who it was and apparently they didn't care much either because they just left again through another door.  
Here I was, what had I been thinking really, now everything was mess.  
I grew frustrated by the whole situation and I really wanted to hit something..or someone.

The door opened again and I was about to get up and leave when I heard a chuckle and I groaned.  
"Can I help you Kisame" I sighed out.  
He chuckled again and walked towards me and took a seat next to me but he didn't speak.

"Are yo enjoying my misery" I asked dropping my hands to look at him.

He grinned down at me.  
"Maybe just a little" he rasped out.

"Are you by any chance willing to trade rooms" I asked smiling weakly.  
He laughed and shook his head  
"No way in hell, he is your problem" He laughed.  
Sighing I rose from the couch and started on my way back to the room.

I figured it was better to clear the air now then wait until tonight.  
I walked down the hallways in what I hoped was the right direction.  
Turning another corner I was suddenly in a hallway I had not seen before, I was lost.  
How many people were there anyway that you need a place this large!

Growling I stomped my foot much like a child would have done and turned to look over my shoulder, where had I gone wrong.  
I bit my lip in frustration and closed my eyes trying to sense anything.

"Are you lost hmmm" Deidara's voice suddenly sounded behind me.  
I swiftly turned around and blushed as I scratched the back of my head.

"Uuuhm yes I kind of am" I admitted a bit reluctantly.  
He chuckled slightly and pointed to the right.

"That way, then turn left at the end it shouldn't be to hard after that" he spoke.

"Thank you" I smiled at him bashfully.  
"And sorry about uuh you know before" I said still lightly blushing.

He merely shrugged and continued onward while I headed back in direction he had just pointed me.  
I finally found the room and gathered my courage.  
Pushing open the door open I peeked around only to find an empty room.  
I raised my eyebrows in surprise and walked to the bed.

Suddenly a sound reached my ears, at first I thought it was rain but then I realized it wasn't rain but a shower.  
I flushed bright red just of the idea, I swear he better had taken some clothes with him.  
Trying to calm down my racing heart I stared out of one of the windows and found out it was actually also raining.  
Pulling a face at the depressing weather I leaned my head against the window.

The sound of the door opening pulled me back to reality and automatically I turned my head towards the source.  
My eyes widened and the red color rushed back to my face, he wasn't completely naked, thank god for that but still!  
I slapped a hand over my eyes.

"Pull on a shirt for god sake!" I choked out.

The image of him shirtless, his bottom half only clad in sweats, his hair still wet and a towel over his shoulders would be forever burned into my memory.  
I peeked through my fingers to see if he had done what I requested but he hadn't moved from his spot and was just looking at me with a smug expression on his face.  
Sighing I looked away again, the blush still tainted my cheeks.

The sound of footsteps made me look back at him.  
His back was now turned to me and I couldn't help but stare.  
My eyes followed the drops of water that rolled down his back, I noticed the ways his muscles flexed beneath his skin.

"I can feel you staring" He spoke calmly as he looked at me over his shoulder.

"I wasn't" I argued back my blush only intensifying.

His chuckle sounded through the room and something warm spread through me.  
He sounded so much like the young Itachi had known in that moment that I couldn't help but smile and bite my lip.  
After he pulled on a shirt he walked to the bed and sat down next to me.

"I understand you don't trust me, I don't blame you" He spoke with his monotone voice.  
I frowned my warm moment didn't last long.

"Do they know?" I asked in wonder as I cocked my head to the side.

He just shook his head "no they don't"

I nodded, of course they didn't.  
I just couldn't help but stare at him.  
It seemed unfair how I treated him, he had suffered maybe more than we had, he didn't just lose his family, he had taken their lives.  
Biting on the bottom of my lip I wrestled with my thoughts.

"I am so confused" I muttered more to myself then to him.  
He just looked at him, suddenly he reached out with his hand and out of instinct I leaned away.  
Gently he took some strands of my hair in between his fingers and I looked at him in wonder.

"He was right, you look prettier with you hair longer"

My breath caught in my throat and my cheeks once more turned bright red.  
I could hear my heartbeat thrumming in my ears.  
He chuckled again his fingers still playing with my hair.

"You blush really easily" he commented smirking at me.

I pouted slightly.

"I tried to stay away from people so I feel awkward real fast" I muttered.  
"And any girl would blush when a half naked man is wandering around the room" I finished.

His smirk didn't falter as he kept staring at me.  
Our eyes locked and my heart soared as I suddenly notice the charcoal color.  
I noticed how warm they looked instead of the cold empty eyes he had before.  
Time slowly ticked by as we sat there staring at each other and it felt like it always had.

I realized that I had been wrong it had not been the kind side of Itachi that had been fake.  
This cold new person was nothing but facade and suddenly my heart ached for him.  
All this time he had been alone, no one knew the truth, no one knew the sacrifice he had made.

Before I realized what I was doing I leaned forward and pulled Itachi into a hug.  
Hands clenching as I took hold of his shirt.  
He froze at first unsure of what to do before slowly his arms wrapped around me and he hugged me back. 


	16. Chapter 16

Our moment didn't last long but I enjoyed the feeling of his hands on my back.  
I took in a deep breath as my heart pounded away with such noise I was quite sure he heard it too.  
Slowly and reluctantly I pulled back and looked at his face, he looked more relaxed now his features softened as he let the facade slip away.

A smile spread onto my face but I couldn't help but feel anxious too.  
It had not been that long ago that he had betrayed my trust who was to say he wouldn't do so again.  
Apparently my face showed my doubts because he move further away from me.

"I won't hurt you again" He spoke lowly.  
"The fact I had to kill you weighed really heavy on me, I never wanted to hurt you or betray you like that" He confessed as he stared at the wall.

I just stared at him in silence.  
How was I supposed to respond to that, I couldn't tell him I understood because I didn't.  
Yes the reason why was now clear but that didn't change much, he might not have wanted to hurt me but he did and not just physically.

"You hesitated before you struck me down" I whispered.  
"That is the only reason I am alive now" I said as I finally looked away from him and looked down at the floor.

I was glad the old Itachi still seemed to be in there, he had his own reasons for doing the things he did.  
On the other hand he had changed too, the cold act might be a facade but his act reflected on his behavior and had left its scars, how could it not have.  
That moment I realized we had to start over, start fresh and turn to a new page.  
I had no reason to deny him into my life any longer but I needed to get to know him again see the parts tat were familiar and get to learn the knew.

I laughed softly to myself in relieve and turned to look at me with raised eyebrows.  
Reaching out to him I flicked him on the forehead much like he had always done with Sasuke and he smiled slightly at the action.

"I guess we just have to start over" I said as I cocked my head smiling brightly.  
"Since I am going to be stuck here for awhile and we share a room and all"

He nodded and slowly but surely his smile widened.  
"I guess we do" He stated.

The tension seemed to have left the room after that and we settled on the bed just listening to the rain outside as it pounded against the window.  
Even breathing reached my ears and I turned my head to look beside me to find a sleeping Itachi.  
His face was completely relaxed and he seemed so peaceful in that moment.  
Once more I was reminded of how handsome he was always had been even when we were kids and my heart swelled at the thought that I had once been able to call him mine.

I rose from the bed softly trying not to wake him and succeeded quietly I left the room to let him rest some more and find myself something to eat.  
Now that all the nerves and negative feelings were gone I was left quite hungry.  
With a good mood I started my search for the kitchen and once more made my way down the hallways.

Most likely I had been played, there was no way you had this many hallways and no empty rooms in the building.  
Maybe it was because they didn't trust me and wanted someone to keep an eye on me or maybe it had been for different reasons but I didn't care anymore.

Pushing a door open I found myself back in the living room which seemed to be more occupied this time around.  
Kisame was still there but he had been joined by Sasori and some others whom I didn't really know.

"Still alive huh" Kisame joked.

"He wasn't able to kill me the first time what makes you think he would do better now" I retorted causing him to laugh that maniac like laugh, it did fit him though.

"Is there perhaps a place where I can get something to eat, I am starving" I questioned.  
Kisame just pointed to the door and went back to whatever it was he was doing.

Silently I made my way to the door and opened it.  
I made my way to the counter and opened some cabinets until I found some rice, I couldn't help but wonder if I was the only girl here.  
Most of the cabinets were empty and quite dusty.

Sighing I set to work on making some onigiri while the rice cooked I searched the fridge for something else to go with it and decided that I would go with some fish.  
The door opened and I jumped slightly as I turned around.

I stared at the person who had just walked in and couldn't help but feel on edge.

"Who the hell is the bitch in the kitchen" He cursed to someone in the living room.  
I flinched slightly but glared at him.  
"I am not a bitch thank you very much" I spat as I turned around again and went back to cooking my dinner.  
I just heard him scoff before he pulled something from the fridge and left again.

Wondering what the hell his problem was I put the finishing touches to the food and sat down at the table.  
My mouth watered slightly as the smell filled my nose, it had been awhile since I had last cooked for myself.  
I dug in without holding back and finished quicker than I normally would have.

Cleaning up the mess and the dishes I made my way back to my room.  
As I passed through the living room I glared at the white haired male again but he didn't see it.

Upon opening the door I found Itachi was still sleeping and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Grabbing my bag to look for some clean clothes only to find none.  
I cursed under my breath but my eye fell on his wardrobe and I smiled.

Pulling one of his shirts out of it I hurried into the shower.  
The warm water poured down onto me and I sighed as it relaxed my muscles.  
After cleaning myself up I towel dried my hair before breading it and pulled on Itachi's shirt.  
I inhaled the scent while closing my eyes smiling to myself.

I opened the door and walked into the room and glanced at Itachi only to find him staring back at me.  
My cheeks turned red and I cleared my throat suddenly very aware of myself.

A smile spread onto his face but he remained silent as I made my way over to the bed and settled down.  
He settled down beside me and at first it felt awkward but after I got used to the feeling of someone being beside me I quickly fell asleep.  
Before I drifted of I could feel his fingers brush passed my cheek before he turned his back to me, my cheeks turning red again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late updates, I haven't got much inspiration lately, so if the chapters aren't any good you know why.  
Thank you all for reading and favoring this story it means a lot to me!**

I woke in the middle of the night, the wind and rain still raging outside.  
A cold sweat covered my body as I laid paralyzed under the sheets.  
Blood rushing in my ears with the beating of my heart, slowly my senses returned to me and I crawled out of bed onto the floor.

The nightmare had been so vivid, like I was there, not really a nightmare more a horrid memory.  
My eyes landed on the figure still peacefully sleeping and completely unaware of my current state.

My breaths came fast and hard and I seemed unable to catch it.  
Clutching my shirt with my right hand I closed my eyes as I could feel a dull ace near my scar.  
Tremors rocked through my body, the terror so great I couldn't stop it.

Clumsily I rose from the floor and stumbled towards the door.  
I had to get out of this room, away from him so I could catch my breath.  
Careful not to wake him up I crept out of the room.

I couldn't let him see me like this, I couldn't explain to him he was the reason I was like this.  
This had not been my first nightmare of that night but I had hoped now that I had established the reason behind it that they would pass.  
I reached the end of the hall before I let myself fall to the floor with ragged breathing still.

Silent tears streamed down my face.  
Why did I still have to be like this, I knew that he had not left just a visible scar.  
I had kept people at a distance even my best friends, I didn't trust anyone.  
Slowly the tremors stopped and the fear resided, my breathing slowed to a slower regular pace.

Pushing myself of the floor so I could lean against the wall my eyes scanned the hallway to make sure no one was there.  
The lights were all off and I no idea of the time, I couldn't hear the slightest sound so I figured everyone was asleep.  
I knew sooner or later I would have to return to the room and I prayed I didn't wake up Itachi.

For a few more minutes I stayed where I was relishing the silence and cool air.

"Why are you on the floor"  
His hushed voice startled me, I whipped my head round in his direction so fast I felt my muscles protest.

"I needed some air" I replied honestly looking up to him staring into his onyx eyes.  
Nothing about me showed my previous state terror but I noticed him narrowing his eyes before he offered his hand to me so he could help me of the floor.

As I took it I could feel the tingling sensation his touch left on my skin and I laughed softly.  
When I was on my feet I expected him to let go but he did no such thing.  
If anything it was more the opposite, I gasped as he tugged on my arm and pulled me closer.

His eyes wandered over my face and I watched as his expression changed to a more worried one.  
"You've been crying" He stated, he didn't even ask, I guess he could still read me better than most.  
I turned my head to look away but he stopped me from doing so with his free hand.

"So?" I questioned him with defiance.  
"Why" He questioned back and I bit my lip from actually telling him.  
"Just a bad dream" I muttered, telling halve the truth.

His hand released the grip on my face and glided past my cheek to sweep the stray hairs back behind my ears.  
"There is more to it then that but I will let it slide" He spoke in a whisper.  
He released me from his hold and I caught myself before I voiced my disappointment.

I walked after him as he returned to the room and closed the door behind me.  
I watched as he settled back down and wondered if I should be honest about why I was scared.  
My bare feet barely made a sound as I crossed the room and crawled back into bed and under the covers.

"Turn around" I muttered as I tugged on his shirt.  
He shifted and turned to face me, slowly I reached out to touch his face.

"You scare me" I spoke softly.  
"In more ways then one.  
There is the part that is scared of how I can still love like I used to, then there is the part that is scared of how you hurt me and that is scared it might happen again" I spilled the truth in hope that I wouldn't cause to much pain.

"I can't blame you for that" His responses surprised me.  
"But I can promise you now that I won't hurt you again" He spoke as he smiled slightly.

I returned his smile with on of my own and snuggled close to him burying my face in his shirt.  
His warm arms wrapped around me as he pulled me tight against him and placed his chin on top of my head.

"I couldn't bare to lose you again, as I still love you too like used to" He mumbled as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

A warm feeling spread through me as he spoke those words.  
My hands clutched tighter onto his shirt as I reveled in the warm feeling.

"Don't let me go" I mumbled slightly surprised at my own vulnerability.  
His response was short but all I needed.  
"Never"

I slowly drifted of to sleep again, the nightmares kept at bay by the warmth of his presence so close to me.  
It was empty and void, silent but it was what I needed a blank space, a change to start over.  
Things wouldn't be the same, couldn't be but the thing that would never changes was the fact I loved him, the fact he still loved me and for now that was all I needed.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke the next morning with the sun shining down on me.  
Yawning I stretched out and the moment I did I noticed the other half of the bed was empty.  
Slowly I sat up and looked across the room...empty.

He hadn't even bothered waking me up, on one side I like the fact he let me sleep in but on the other side it bothered me.  
I sighed and rose from the bed walking to the bathroom to grab my freshly washed clothes.  
The black and red short kimono fitted me well and given the group I had been forced to join the colors were convenient.

I partially tied my hair back letting the other half hang loose since I liked how long my hair had gotten, well also because he liked it.  
A soft warm smile spread across my face as I thought about him and I could feel the butterflies erupt in my belly.  
One night had been all he had needed to awaken those old feelings.

I turned when I was ready and left the bathroom.  
Grabbing my bag from the floor I put it on the desk to unpack the remaining items and just as I finished the door opened.  
I turned around smiling but that smile fell when I spotted not only Itachi but Kisame also, and the grin he had on his face promised nothing good.

"I hope you slept well because it's going to be a hell of a day" He rasped out still grinning and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.  
"And why is that" I questioned.  
"Time for training" He answered as his grinned widened.

I stared at them blankly.  
"You're joking right?" I asked hopefully.  
Kisame just laughed and started walking away.  
"Really?" I asked Itachi who merely nodded in answer.

I sighed and followed after them in defeat.  
We walked down the winding hallways until they stopped and I was met with fresh air.  
I scanned the area and realized I had no clue where we were,even though I was glad to be outside.  
"Where are we exactly?" I asked in wonder.

"Just outside the hidden rain village" Itachi's quiet voice answered from beside me.  
"There a different places we can choose to stay at" he explained.  
I nodded in understanding and watched as the moved away from me and stood in front of me.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be a fair match" I said as I narrowed my eyes at them.  
Kisame just laughed again while Itachi remained silent.  
When Kisame stepped forward I took a step back and when I did Itachi appeared behind me  
I blocked his attack and jumped backwards away from him.

I needed to conserve energy, this wasn't a five minute match and with them as my opponents I knew it wasn't going to be easy.  
Falling back I kept a close eye on both of them, itachi move first and while I focused on him Kisame used it to his advantage.  
I guess going on missions together for all this time put the in tune with each other.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"  
I avoided a full hit but I still got splashed and while I was mid jump Itachi appeared behind me.

He extended his hand in a blow but I twisted backward and blocked it with my leg before twisting again and grabbing onto his arm only to have him disappear.  
I groaned in frustration and wiped the wet hair from my face.  
While they just stood the without having even wrinkled their clothes.

I rose again into a standing position and activated my Sharingan.  
They stood there looking so smug it just made my blood boil, no way was I going down easy.  
I turned to look at Kisame and before any one could react I flashed out of sight to appear before him kneeing him in the gut causing a rough grunt to escape from him.  
Before he could retaliate I had moved out of his range and I started on forming my seals.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"

I heard him curse as he avoided it just in time although I did scorch some of his cloak.  
A small laugh escaped me, maybe this could be fun after all.

I heaved for air as I laid on the ground my rib cages ached with the effort.  
The air had grown colder but I had no clue about how much time had passed.  
I glanced to my side and smiled slightly at Itachi who was sitting there.  
Kisame had left about seven minutes ago.

The training session had drained all of my energy, I hadn't been this tired in a long time.  
As if he felt I was watching him he turned his head and stared down at me, both of us had deactivated our Sharingan.  
When Kisame left Itachi slowly lowered the walls he pulled up with the others around and returned to his kinder self.

I sat up still staring at him and I couldn't help but groan at the displeasure it cause in my muscles.  
He chuckled causing me to glare at him.  
"I am glad my displeasure pleases you"  
He just smiled and moved closer to sit behind me.

His warm hands connected to my shoulders and my displeasure turned to pleasure as he rubbed my sore muscles.  
My eyes closed on their own accord and I leaned backwards into his touch.  
I could almost feel his smug smile but I didn't care.

His breath fanned over my neck and I shivered at the feeling but he didn't seem to notice, or he thought it was caused by something else.  
The butterflies of earlier today returned and I knew there was no denying it.  
He stirred something deep inside me, Shisui had always joked about how we were meant to be, how we were soulmates but perhaps that was true.

Itachi's hand stilled and I opened my eyes to look at him over my shoulder.  
"Something wrong" I asked as I cocked my head in wonder.  
He said nothing, it seemed that was his new thing, he never had been talk active but it was worse now, try getting a man like him to open up.  
I was never sure how he felt about anything, his face was unreadable and he rarely voiced his opinion out loud.

I leaned closer to him or noses almost touching to get a reaction out of him but he stayed still.  
Then suddenly he reacted, his hands took hold of my face and before I could blink his lips met mine.  
My body froze and locked in place, I could not for the live of me figure out what made him act like this, it shocked me to say the least.

He never really had been a physical kind of guy, no this wasn't the first time he had kissed me but I was usually the initiator not the receiver.  
I felt him stir and pull back but before he could completely I surged forward and locked our lips again.  
His hands moved from my face into my hair where he gently tugged on it to angle my face.

When we pulled away I was panting from lack of air and neither of us said anything we just stared at each other.  
Once more I was proven wrong things could be the way they were before although it had been more intense then it used to be.  
I couldn't help but wonder where this would lead.

 **Whoop update!  
** **Feel free to tell me what you think, review or message whatever!  
Bloody hell I was re-reading it and I missed a big part I kind of fixed it...I think**


	19. Chapter 19

Days passed, my training session with Itachi and Kisame continued and slowly my condition improved.  
The kiss wasn't mentioned nor did it happen again much to my disappointment.  
Perhaps it was for the better, it meant I wouldn't get to attached and I could keep myself from getting hurt but still I wondered why he pulled away from me these days.

I let it slide for a few days before I couldn't take it anymore.  
We were settling down for bed when I just asked him.  
"Did I do something wrong" I asked as I stared at him.

"Why would you think that" He countered without looking at me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, he couldn't see me anyways.  
"You didn't seriously ask that" I scoffed.  
"First you act all nice and all that and now you are giving me the cold shoulder and you are distancing yourself from me" I plopped down on the bed and it creaked in protest to the sudden weight.

He remained silent so I turned around and leaned on my hands and knees to stare at him.

"Or you're giving me the silent treatment, add that to the list too!" I muttered.  
I stared down at him as he just laid there in silence, eyes focused on mine.  
I pouted and sighed slightly in defeat.

"Whatever" I scoffed turning my back to him and I as did I felt him sit up.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you remember.  
This won't last you know that" He said as he placed his head on my shoulder.  
I smiled despite being mad at him.

"I know since you have this glorious idea out ending it all because you are already sick and all that.  
But that doesn't mean you have to go through it alone, even you deserve someone and you know it" I spoke quietly.  
"And even after your hearts stops beating I won't give up on you" I said with resolve.

His arms suddenly wrapped arms and he pulled me close to him.  
His chest was against my back and his legs laid along mine, I leaned my head back against his shoulder.

"I won't let you go that easily" I whispered and I watched a smile spread on his face.  
"You have to and you know it" he muttered next to my ear.  
"Watch me!" I challenged smiling.  
"Even if Sasuke succeeds I will make sure you come back to me"

His lips ghosted over my cheek but he remained silent.  
The thought of losing him crippled me, after all he had sacrificed he was still willing to give up more.  
I had learned about his illness a little while back and even though I had medical training I couldn't figure out what caused it but I still had time.

His lips ghosted from my cheek down to my neck and I couldn't help but giggle.  
I turned in his hold and looked him dead in the eye, my hands on either side of his face.  
"Promise me that you won't pull away from me, I really meant what I said you don't have to go through this alone.  
When the others are around you can treat me anyway you see fit but when we are alone you can be yourself".

His features softened and he smiled his kind warm smile at me and I knew I had gotten through to him.  
My fingers stroked over his cheeks and I couldn't help but smile.  
I knew that I would never find someone who made me feel what he made me feel.  
My face traced the planes of his handsome face as I stared intently at him.

"So handsome" I muttered softly causing him to laugh.  
He pulled me to him and embraced me.  
"Are you sure I deserve someone like you" He spoke in my ear.  
"Better than me even" I answered honestly.

He pushed me of the bed, making sure I didn't fall.  
"Let's go eat" he said and just like the romance disappeared.  
I snored again and followed after him, the hideout was mostly empty since everyone had their own assignments and stayed in different places.  
Kisame was already in the kitchen and I prayed to god he hadn't started cooking.

He made dinner once before and let me tell you it wasn't meant to be consumed, it had been utterly disgusting.  
To my relieve he hadn't and I couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped me.  
"Thank god" I whispered as I walked to the fridge to start dinner.

"We received an assignment" Kisame spoke up as he held up the scroll.

I turned to him and grinned.  
"Does that mean I will be relieved from you for a few days" I chucked.  
He just laughed and shook his hand.

"Keep dreaming princess you are coming with us"  
I resented his nickname for me and he knew it that is probably why he kept using it.  
"Figures" I said as I closed the fridge.

We mostly ate in silence both men had no interest in conversation but I couldn't stand the silence.  
"What is the assignment" I asked just to break the silence.  
Kisame answered but I couldn't really decipher what he said with his mouth full.

"That is kind of gross" I said my face contorted with disgust.  
He just grinned at me, I swear he liked to tease me to no end.

"Assassination" He spoke once he swallowed the food.

"Can't imagine why that needs three people" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Where are we going and when are we leaving?"

"We leave tomorrow so you kids better get to sleep early.  
No fooling around" he cackled.

My face turned red entirely while Itachi just kept eating.  
I nearly choked too.

"Excuse me!" I spluttered to which he just laughed harder and shook his head.  
I puffed out my cheeks and was tempted to bury my face in my hands and when I turned to look at Itachi I saw the bastard was smirking.  
If you ask me he enjoys my misery to much.

When I finished the dishes I returned to the room to pack my things not wanting to be near Kisame any longer then necessary.  
Itachi returned about fifteen minutes after me but I didn't bother to look at him.  
"Don't tell me you're mad" He spoke lightly.

I scoffed "No just embarrassed to no end" I huffed.  
He chuckled and crept up behind me.  
I turned to face him leaning against the desk.  
"How can you keep a straight face with comments like that" I wondered.

He merely shrugged.  
"You'll get used to it" he answered with a sly smile.  
He placed his hands on the desk trapping me between his arms as he leaned closer to me, once more my cheeks reddened.  
"You really are embarrassed quickly" he mocked slightly.

I pushed against him, uncomfortable with out position but he didn't budge.  
He did the opposite and leaned even closer.  
My breath hitched and I froze up which only made him smirk.  
"So innocent" he joked and I glared at him.  
He pulled away from me and walked to the bed.

I shook my head and just finished packing.  
We had to get up early so I wasn't going to waste time on a pointless argument and suddenly I realized I still didn't know where we were going. 

I was woken up roughly the next morning and I groaned as I got up.  
"Alright already I am up!" I hissed to Itachi as I pushed passed him to get ready.  
Forty five minutes later we were outside and ready to leave.

We where heading to the Kaze no Kuni.  
Even though it was an assassination of someone seemingly important he was residing in a small village in the country.  
We set out on the journey worth a few days of travel in silence.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aaaand I am back, I am sorry for going such a long time without uploading.  
I really have been busy with work and I can't really find much time to write but I am here now and I will update!**

Most of the time we traveled was spent in silence, I never really liked the whole silent thing but the fact I was outside breathing fresh air made up for it.  
I never realized how much I had missed the sun, or the fresh air.  
We hopped from branch to branch me trailing behind them.

Itachi and I may have established most of our former relations but that didn't mean I had gotten over what he had done.  
No matter who I didn't like the fact knowing someone was right behind.  
The hairs on the back of my neck stood up just imagining it.

We mostly slept in the wood under the starry sky until we actually reached the sand.  
The unpredictable sand storms prevented us from doing so ad we had to stay inside.  
Itachi and Kisame had lucked out with their hats unlike me, I had refused to wear the uniform, I wasn't a legit member of the Akatsuki.  
Even though I had agreed to do what they asked I didn't want to be viewed as one of them.

Days had passed before we reached our destination, the weather had slowed us but it had also prevented the enemy from leaving.  
We had already learned that he expected an assassination and hired bodyguards most of them lowlife criminals but it made the job just a bit had harder.  
The first few days we watched, learn their movement, their schedule and figure out just who those bodyguards were.

It proved that it was going to be more difficult then we had thought.  
He was never alone and taken them all on would cause a scene and that is something we didn't want at all.  
In and out that is all we wanted, get the job done, get some money and move on!

I sighed and closed my eyes as we sat at the table watching from a safe distance.  
This job was proving to boring and it was dragging on way to long.  
We were safely hidden thanks to Itachi so no one knew we were there.  
This would prove to be another night without result.

It was early morning when I woke and made my way to the bathroom.  
The early waking up had rubbed of onto me and I only woke earlier than them so I could have sometime to myself.  
I brushed my long hair after my shower and smiled at my reflection, at least our long stay proved to be useful to my pale complexion.  
As I stared at myself a slow smile crept up onto my face and realized I might just have found a solution for our problem.

I left a bit earlier than Itachi and Kisame that night I remained by myself through the night.  
Patiently I waited and s I expected at a given moment my eyes locked with the target's.  
I quickly looked away as if embarrassed and glanced sideways once to find he was still staring wearing a smug smile.

Glances were exchanged more often after that first one and as time passed.  
When I got up to leave I was prevented from doing so.  
One of his bodyguards approached me and whispered something in my ear, and as is on cue I turned bright red.  
He chuckled before taking a hold of my wrist and leading me to the very guy I was supposed to kill.

Of course I wouldn't strike to soon so as I was placed in a chair I merely stared in awe.  
So far my plan was going well and I couldn't help but be a bit smug, after all it takes girl to get the guy.

We left together after a little more time spent actually talking and me playing the shy girl.  
The moment we arrived at the place he was staying he got a little rougher but before he got a chance to do something serious I blurted out.

"How about a massage" It would keep me safe from his greedy hands and it left time for me to think about how I was going to complete the job.  
He grinned and it send shivers down my spine, for the love of god why did I think this was a good idea, I really was to innocent for things like this.  
Thankfully he agreed and shed his shirt and pants before lying down on his bed face down.

I could suffocate him but that would make him fight back and yell, it would attract attention.  
Hmm I pondered away as I climbed on his back and pressed my hands down on his shoulder blades.  
I massaged his shoulders first, the moment I moved my hands down his spine another idea struck me.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
"I am going to make you feel really good".  
Slowly my fingers trailed from his neck down the spine until they found the right spot.

My hand placed over his mouth as I pressed down paralyzing him before pulling my fingers up.  
He went still beneath me as adrenaline surged through me and I exhaled the breath I had been holding.  
Quickly I rose from the bed to lock the door, I stared down at his body, I had more than proven myself now.

I checked the window and jumped out.  
Hurriedly I made my way back to our inn, it was a short matter of time before they found out what had happened.  
I opened and closed the door to our room, yes we shared one, and two heads turned to look at me.  
Sheepishly I smiled.

"Hi" I exhaled.  
Kisame just grinned and cocked an eyebrow.  
"I don't think we should stick around for too long" I spoke breathless still.  
"Just a matter of time till they find him" I continued as they still stared.

Kisame laughed "Who would have thought you had in ya princess"

I glared at him and stepped toward him.  
"Stop calling me princess" I hissed.

"Or else what...Princess" he teased.  
I activated my Sharingan.  
"Or you might suffer the same"

He laughed again but it seemed I had at least earned some of his respect.  
I sighed and turned to the bathroom to change into my nightclothes, I gathered my belongings at the same time, ready to leave at anytime.  
I crawled into bed and to my surprise to arms wrapped around me and pulled me close.

"Job well done I suppose" Itachi spoke softly for only me to hear.


	21. Chapter 21

Crack of dawn and ready to leave, we, or more I had done what we came for and I was jumping to leave this town.  
As we reached the end of town though we notice some of the bodyguards, well previous bodyguards blocking the way.  
We could have gone around but the look on Kisame's face betrayed his intentions.  
This would go turn into a fight just to satisfy the maniac.

"Please don't" I spoke to him giving my best puppy dog eyes.

"Why deny me my fun when you had yours" He winked with the implication.

Seething but turning red anyway I stomped my foot in my child like way.  
"I was not having fun, taking someones life is not fun, it is a sad thing that such things are necessary or others find it to be" I lectured but he just grinned at me.  
"Care to help" I groaned at Itachi who just stared blankly ahead not giving any reaction or sign of agreeing.

Sighing in defeat I looked towards the sky in desperation.  
A sounds of recognition was made and I looked down to see one of the bodyguards staring at me.  
Had that idiot Uchiha really dispelled his technique?!

I cleared my throat and passed a sweet smile.  
"Why hello" I greeted cutely.

They growled and stepped in my direction and I automatically braced myself.  
I realized this would be the first time fighting with Itachi and Kisame by my side instead of them against me and I couldn't help but feel smug cause really who would be able to take us on and live to tell the tale.

They didn't charge without care no they threaded lightly and with care.  
I looked to my side to see Kisame's grin widen while Itachi remained the same, emotionless .  
Sliding a kunai into my hand I turned my attention to the enemy once more, the streets were empty much to my relieve, it was too early still.

The first one finally charged and so did I, screw Kisame and his irritating bloodlust.  
I heard him cackle behind me and it was a good thing he was one my side because it was plain scary to hear.  
As the attacker lunged forward I stepped back and around him in a flash.  
I lifted my leg and kicked him with such force I could hear his rib cage crack, he gurgled but turned to face me again.

This time I would prove just what I was capable of, our training session had brought me back in shape and I would show just which clan I was born in.  
My eyes turned from blue to the familiar red and I grinned to my opponent as he retreated in surprise.  
Behind me the sounds of a fight sounded and I knew Itachi and Kisame had joined in.

Forming my hand seals as I ran towards the guy I launched my fire technique and as he was busy dodging I punched him in his gut.  
He doubled over and coughed as the air got caught in his lungs, my hand grabbed his wrist and I leaned my shoulder against him before throwing him over.  
He landed on the dirt road arm twisted and back towards me, I applied pressure until I heard the pop and the agonized scream as not only his shoulder but also his elbow dislocated.

He writhed in the dirt, pain written all over his face as I faced my next opponent who tried to sneak up on me.  
I twisted and lunched my hand, grabbing his throat, in that same moment I kicked him in the knee successfully breaking his knee making him fall onto it.  
My hand released his throat to slide to his neck and pressed down on the pressure points to render him unconscious.

The whole ordeal took no longer than twelve minutes and we stood victorious.  
While my victims remained alive they were in no state to fight any longer, before any more trouble came our way we left the village and started on our return journey.  
Itachi and Kisame infront and me close behind.

We made it out the Suna without further ado and a burden fell from my shoulders.  
Instead of sleeping outside, we stayed at an inn once more and though I loved watching the stars as I fell asleep the soft mattress beneath me was equally as good.

This time I even had a room for myself even though right now I had company.  
Kisame had left earlier this evening to do god knows what and that meant I had a moment alone with Itachi and no matter how short it may be I cherished it even more because of that.

I laid on the bed a book in hand as his hand absentmindedly played with my hair,even though it was silent just his presence was enough this time.  
I was really getting into the chapter when the book was taken from my hold.

"Hey" I whined.  
"I was reading that" I pouted as I sat up to face him.  
He smiled at me and waved the book in front of my face, as I went to grab it he pulled it back and placed it behind his back.  
Still pouting I leaned closer to him slyly reaching around him but he noticed of course and swiped the book of the bed.

As I leaned passed him to pick it from the floor his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him.  
My heart swelled as he looked down at me his onyx eyes staring intently into my sky blue ones.  
A lazy smile played on his lips and once more I found the meaning of love right there.

Unable to help myself I smiled and settled against him without breaking our glance.  
His hands steady and firm on my lower back as I lazily slung mine over his shoulders, time stopped as we connected in a moment without words, the book on the floor forgotten.

Slowly he leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine causing me to laugh softly.  
His lips kissed the tip of my nose in an endearing manner before he pressed them to my cheek and then the other.  
The whole situation was cheesy but none of that bothered me as I relished in it.  
Slowly but surely his lips crept closer to mine until stopped right on the corner.  
His arms pulled away as he leaned further away.

This guy really was in a mood.  
"What you're just going to leave me hanging" I inquired.  
Shrugging his shoulders he simply remained silent and stared at.  
Fine if that was what he wanted to could play that game.

I crept to him on hands and knees slowly pushing him down till he laying down.  
My hips straddled his, I lowered my face to his and stopped right before our lips met and before he noticed I picked the forgotten book from the floor.  
Waving it in his face I retreated and opened the book hiding my face behind it, I could feel his frustration even though his face was behind the book as well.

I felt his hands wrap around my ankles and he yanked in a not so gentle manner making me squeal and stare up at him as he hovered over me this time.  
His smug face stared back at me but I was not going to give him the upper hand.  
Wrapping my legs around his waist I pulled him to me while I rolled over simultaneously.

Quickly taking hold of his arms I pressed them into the mattress over his head.  
"You aren't going to win all the time.  
The fact that I am embarrassed quickly or turn red so often doesn't imply that I am innocent.  
As far as you know it could be the exact opposite, I could be the devil in disguise" I muttered leaning next to his ear.

I leaned back to stare at him hoping that I had wiped that smirk of his face only to see I hadn't.  
"We both know that isn't who you are" he replied.  
Raising my eyebrows "How would you know, four years have passed, people change you know"  
He nodded " They do but I know that you aren't like that"

Sighing in defeat I released his hands only for him to creep them up my legs.  
I was still sitting on his waist as he leaned and finally our lips met in a kiss, it ended soon and it was too short for my taste but it still got my heart racing.  
My cheeks warmed up and he lifted his hand placing it on it.  
"Point proven" He spoke smugly.

I snorted "It's a good thing I blush easily or you might get cocky and think it's because of you" I teased and it caused him to narrow his eyes at me.  
Biting my lip trying not to laugh I felt his hand glide from my cheek to my lip to pull it from the grip of my teeth.  
"Not so innocent after all" He mocked.

To prove him wrong I leaned down and pushed my lips against his.  
He pulled me closer as he sat up straight making slide into his lap, one arm secure around my waist the other back on my cheek.  
I found myself wishing time would stop and we could stay like this, safe and warm.  
For him having a moment to stop pretending, to just be who he had always been.

I pulled away for air and leaned my head against his shoulders, his lips pressed to the top of my head.  
This moment couldn't get better, the peace and quiet might not last but if we had moments like this every once in a while I wouldn't complain.  
My grip on him tightened because even now in the back of my mind was a black cloud reminding me that I didn't how much time we would have to be like this, how long I could call myself his.

Tears pricked in my eyes but I would not let them fall, I would not ruin this moment with tears.  
I turned my head but let it remain resting against his shoulder, softly I pressed my lips against his neck once, twice, three times and he hummed contend.

"Sometimes I wish I could stop time, to keep moments like this for eternity" I whispered against his skin.  
He hummed in agreement.  
"Will you spend the night with me" I asked once more pressing my lips against the sensitive skin of his necks enjoying the fact goosebumps crawled over his skin.

"If that's what you want" He muttered against the top of my head.  
I nodded and pulled back slightly so I could look him in the eye.  
"Yes" I replied simply.  
"If I could have it I would want to spend every night by your side" I told him honestly.  
He smiled warmly at me and nodded in silent agreement.

It was different now, I could feel it when he looked at me.  
We were no longer children, the feelings we held for each other had matured, had grown into actual love.  
In this moment I found that even after he would be gone I would love no one like I did him.


	22. Chapter 22

I awoke in bliss the following morning, his steady breathing and his strong arms wrapped around me the cause of that high.  
Turning around quietly I studied his sleeping face and once more I came to the conclusion that he should always look this peaceful.  
I traced the planes of his face with a ghostly touch but it was enough to make him stir and awaken.

He sleepily blinked his eyes at me and I couldn't help but smile at how cute it looked.  
"Morning" I whispered as he steadied his gaze on me.  
"Morning" he replied voice hoarse with sleep.  
I would make sure that there would be a time when we could always wake like this.

We did our morning routines and headed to Kisame's room.  
I was surprised to find him awake and ready to go.  
He made no comment on the fact Itachi had stayed with me and I didn't mind that in the slightest, I was actually quite happy he had learned to shut up.

We left in silence, I was still feeling like I had had a glance of the heavens and I felt as though I was radiating.  
Finally the hideout came into view and I was relieved to be back and have leave the whole ordeal behind me and move on.  
Silently I was hoping to get some more time alone with Itachi.

Those hopes disappeared when we entered, shortly after we had unpacked they were told that there was a meeting.  
I wasn't allowed to go though, I was allowed to tag along on missions but those meetings were none of my business I suppose.  
I waited impatiently in our room, my book in hand but I couldn't really focus on it.

Sighing I sat up and wandered to my desk, perhaps while he was gone I could do some research, he would be upset with me if he found out that even now I was still researching his illness.  
Grabbing my notes and some books from the closet along the way I set down and went to work.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed as the door opened and Itachi walked.  
Nearly jumping out of my skin I slammed my books and notebook shut with apparently unnecessary haste as he did not even glance in my direction.  
I frowned as my eyes followed him to the bed where he sat down.

"What happened?" I questioned quietly as I put my things back in the closet.  
I answered with silence as he stared ahead of himself.  
"Please don't do this again" I pleaded.  
"Please just talk to me, obviously something is bothering you and it's not going to get any better when you keep it to yourself" I spoke in a hushed voice as I knelt before him to make him look at me.

His eyes were empty but something lingered, I would almost say it was sadness that dwelt in them.  
My heart clenched as I wondered what could have caused it.  
"Itachi" my voice nearly cracked as I spoke his name.

"Sasuke left the village to join Orochimaru" he spoke and it was so quiet I thought I had misheard him, his brother would not do such a thing right?  
Staring at him in silence I knew what I had heard was correct and it obviously pained Itachi to have heard such a thing, he still cared for is little brother after all.

I reached out my hands to take a hold of his when he spoke again.  
"It's my fault" and something inside of me grew angry.  
"Don't be ridiculous" I hissed.  
"He made that choice not you, it wasn't like you took him by the hand and led him that way." I spoke as my hold on his hands tightened.  
"I will not let you blame yourself for this" I told him.  
He remained silent and I decided it was best to let him be for now.

I closed the bedroom door behind me and walked to the living area.  
My mind running over different ideas and scenarios how this could have possibly happened.  
That snake bastard really was sickening!  
My hands clenched into fists as I thought about the situation more.

Kisame wandered in and saw me sitting there and grinned.  
"What has gotten you so upset princess didn't get a welcome home kiss".  
I turned my head to glare at him.  
"Do you really think you are funny" I asked.

He shrugged.  
"Just trying to lighten the mood" he answered as he sat down next to me.  
" Suppose Itachi told you what happened."  
I nodded my head but remained silent.  
"Wonder why you that got you so upset though" he spoke.

I sighed and turned to look at him.  
"Does it really, I have known the boy since we were little, and it obviously upset Itachi even though you might not be able to tell"  
I spoke in a hushed voice.  
He remained silent as he just looked at me.

I sighed again "complicated relationship" I muttered as I rubbed my forehead with my fingers.  
"It's dangerous to care in our line of duty" Kisame spoke suddenly.  
"When you care you wish to protect and it leads to recklessness" he finished as he gave me a pointed look.

"Are you saying I am putting him in danger" I asked trying not to laugh.  
He looked at me in all seriousness and my laugh died stuck in my throat.  
"I can tell there is something with you two but like I said it could be dangerous" he said.  
I rose from the seat and walked away from him, somehow his words hit home.

Before I came he was cold and focused, I had interrupted that, I had warmed him up and changed him.  
Sure he was still focused and he was not weak no matter how you looked at him but I could be a distraction to him, I wasn't at full strength and potential, I had been out of this for too long, what if I did mess and Itachi would lose because of that.  
What if he didn't get to do what he had planned because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with that.  
Should I leave while I still could, before I got in too deep, if I wasn't already.

I leaned against the door, gaze locked on the floor as my thoughts wondered once more now on a different subject.  
Even if I left where would I go, I was gone to long to return home and pretend nothing happened, they would stat asking questions I could not answer.  
My hands started trembling as I even thought of leaving him, but if it was for the best I couldn't be selfish could I.

I opened the door to find him sitting on the bed like I had left him,and wandered to his side.  
Sitting down beside him I closed my eyes as I enjoyed his presence for just a little while longer.  
"I could go and keep watch over him, if that would put your mind at ease" I spoke voice thick with tears threatening to fall.  
I saw him tense up in the corner of my eye and slowly his head turned toward me.  
"You want to leave" he questioned quietly.  
I shook my head in answer.

"I don't but if it is for the better" I muttered.  
"The fact you care is already putting you in danger, I don't want to be the reason you can't do what you had planned all along" my voice died down even further this would leave just another scar just not a physical one, I could already feel my heart breaking.  
"I might be gone but that doesn't mean we will never see each other again" I smiled at him even though my eyes watered.

"What if I don't want you to leave, if you do your life will be on the line, everyone from the Akatsuki will be hunting you down" He spoke and I could hear the sadness in his voice.  
"I know they will and I don't want to leave either but I am not selfish enough to stay because of that" I reached out with my hands ad cradled his face between them.  
" I love you more then anything but I can't even think of the possibility that you might get hurt because of me" I whispered as the first of many tears spilled from my eyes and trailed down my cheeks.

"I want you to be able to everything you need to find peace, that doesn't mean I will give up on you but it means I love so much I want to give you everything you want" I choked.  
"I know much you care for Sasuke and I know you want him to be safe and if I can hep you by doing just that I will even if it means breaking my heart to do so" I whimpered.

He reached up and placed his hands over mine and stared into my eyes, he remained silent as though he could not speak.  
His hands lowered down my arms and he pulled me to him as I cried, he settled down with my cradled to him as quiet sobs rocked through me.  
Night fell and we remained how we were, tangled up in one another until slowly sleep took over and he closed his eyes.

My eyes were thick from the tears that had spilled as I slowly sat up and his arms fell from me, biting my lip to keep from crying again I crawled out of the bed and made my way to the closet and gathered my stuff, it would be easier this way without saying goodbye.  
Before I left I took the necklace and placed it on he pillow beside him and left the room.  
All was silent as I headed for the exit of the hide out and I pushed the door open I was met with cold air and watched as the rain fell from the sky.

It appeared even the sky was crying tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

I ran away as fast as I could to keep myself from regretting my decision and doubling back.  
Tears brimmed over but I refused to actually cry as I distanced myself from him, in search for the one other person he loved, his little brother.

Weeks passed without much success, I had found a few of the snakes hideouts but all were empty.  
I had currently acquired some new information and was heading for yet another hideout.  
Upon reaching the said location I didn't see much of interest until I spotted what looked like the entrance.

Making my way over I sneaked inside and wandered down what seemed like endless hallways.  
The candles on the walls were lit and that was a good sign, maybe I had finally gotten lucky.  
My escape had of course been noticed by the Akatsuki and they had been anything but pleased, I hoped Itachi and Kisame hadn't gotten to much trouble because of it.

I turned down hallway after hallway wondering how the hell someone made sense of them before I felt someone close by.  
Turning in that direction I was met with a gray haired guy sporting glasses, he tensed when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Who are you" his cold voice rang down the hallway.  
"I rather not say yet until I meet your master" I replied.  
He narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Who says you get to meet him" he threatened.

I laughed this time.  
"If you won't let me you might regret it later" I spoke as I walked his way.  
He took a stance and quickly formed some seals, his hands were surrounded by chakra after he finished.  
"Are you going to attack a guest" I inquired politely.

"I will not harm your master, I simply wish to speak to him." I continued walking.  
He followed me carefully with his eyes but I refused to take a defensive stance, I wasn't here to fight, I was here to ensure Sasuke's safety.  
"I do not wish to fight you, so please relax, if your master refuses me I will immediately take my leave.

He straightened and the chakra disappeared.  
"I am afraid lord Orochimaru is busy at the moment" he informed me.

"Hmm I think he will make sometime for me.  
If you would be so kind to take me to him".

Once more he glared at me before turning and leading me down the hallway.  
After some time we reached a couple of doors and I could hear the clashing of steel coming from behind it.  
The man pushed the doors open and walked inside before getting on one knee.

"Orochimaru-sama someone wishes to see you" he spoke respectfully.  
The clashes of steel stopped and both participants glanced this way.  
"Who is it" he hissed seemingly displeased with the interruption.  
I activated my Sharingan before stepping out of the shadowed hallway.

"Surely you have some time to speak with me" I spoke, smile still on my face.  
Two faces showed utter surprise and shock, the man had remained on his knees and couldn't see my face.  
I turned my gaze to Sasuke and my smile softened.

"Cause I have a lot to say" I finished.  
He started laughing and it send chills down my spine.  
"This is surprising" the snake croaked.

"Kabuto, Sasuke leave" he ordered and Sasuke looked like he was going to protest but I beat him to it.  
"The boy stays" I motioned to Sasuke.  
His eyes met mine and I swallowed, this was not going to be easy.

The temperature in the room felt below zero and the atmosphere was heavy but I didn't let it get to me.  
"Obviously there are questions and I will answer them but first I am going to state why I am here" I started.  
"I am here simply to ensure his safety, I know how dangerous you are and how twisted your thoughts can be" I explained.  
"For one I am sure you have plans for the boy and second I know you won't stop till you get what you want and we all know what it is you want from him.  
If for one moment think you can take what it is you want from me I advice you to think again, because that will be your downfall" I finished.

Once more he laughed obviously entertained.  
"Why show up now?" He inquired.  
"Because he was safe before, safer than he is now at least, being a shinobi is dangerous in many ways but you are far more dangerous.  
I will protect the boy at any cost and I will not leave until he does" I stated plainly.

"I can protect myself" a cold voice snapped at me.  
"Obviously" I mocked.  
"If you could you wouldn't be here" I taunted him and he glared at me.

"You better accept that I am going to be here if you want or not" I finished.  
I looked back to the Orochimaru who seemed pleased.  
"You are more than welcome to stay, just don't get in my way" He finished with a hiss.

Sooner or later we would clash, we both knew that, there wasn't a way to prevent it from happening.  
"You're dismissed" He told Sasuke who left the room, I stayed where I was to have a little chat with the snake master before taking my leave to find Sasuke.  
As I looked for him the nerves grew, surely he was angry with me and yes I could explain but that doesn't mean he would forgive me.

I knocked on his door after following his chakra signature and waited only to be met with silence.  
I pushed the door open and poked my head into the room.  
My heart skipped when I was met with a sharingan glare.

"Can we talk" I sounded timid even to my own ears.  
"Hn" was the only response I got.

I cleared my throat and walked inside closing the door behind me.  
"Who says I want to hear your excuses" He spat and I refrained from flinching.

"I swear I am not going to excuse anything but the moment you left the village everything changed" I tried to explain.  
"Just leave" He interrupted.  
Like hell I was going to leave, I wasn't going to back down so easily now, not after I had given up on what I had!


	24. Chapter 24

**Whooo sorry for the long break people.  
I know it's frustrating she left after they became a couple again but it is all going to end well...I think.**

He stared at me with his cold and empty eyes, which I find rather ironic, he hates his brother yet he does not see how similar they are  
I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and turned my gaze to the floor.

"I know how you must feel, well I don't _know_ but I think I get it.  
You have been alone with no family what so ever, you had to do it on your and own and I know it's not fair, but I had my reasons.  
I wished so many times it had been different that I could have stayed, but I couldn't, they wouldn't allow it"

I took another deep breath, this was by far one of the most painful conversations ever.

"When I woke up after the..Incident I didn't know what had happened entirely but I was filled in shortly after.  
First I didn't want to believe them, I didn't want to believe he was capable of such horrific acts but I soon realized that is must have been true, after all he did try to kill me.  
Things turned ugly after that people were scared of me, they were afraid I would do the same thing, they even thought that I survived because it was part of the plan that I had helped your brother.  
For those reason I was asked to leave the village and not return to it, for the villagers and my own safety."

The silence rang in my ears.

"I wanted to stay, for you, but I was assured that you would be well taken care off.  
That obviously isn't true, you wouldn't be here if they had" I finished.

He stood there still, the same void still in his gaze and for a moment I was scared he wouldn't believe me.  
Slowly he turned his back to me.

"I am not asking you to forgive me for leaving, or not telling you I was okay, but I am asking you to tolerate my presence because I am not leaving.  
Sure you might be capable of protecting yourself but that man is on a different level entirely, that man has wanted the Sharingan for so long and you walked straight into his arms, he is dangerous and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants, so please accept the fact that I just want to look out for you" I pleaded.

Talking to him was like talking to a wall, nothing seemed to cause a reaction until suddenly.

"Whatever" he shrugged.

My jaw nearly dropped, here I was apologizing and trying to do the right thing and he just brushes it of like it's not a big deal.  
I nearly cursed but refrained from doing so and just took another deep breath.  
Those Uchiha brothers were impossible to deal with.

A few minutes went by as we just stood in silence before I had enough and left.  
Protecting Sasuke was the main reason I was here, but I would be lying if I would say it was the only reason.  
Orochimaru was well know for his...research and well let's say projects and from what I heard Kabuto is a well trained medic.  
Sasuke wasn't the only brother I was looking out for and perhaps I could get some answers here as to what was happening to Itachi.

I walked down the cold, dark and damp corridor in search of the silver haired shinobi while thinking of a way to ask without looking suspicious.  
I mean I couldn't really barge in and demand he help me without giving an explanation and I couldn't give him one.  
Pushing open random doors in hope to find him I stumbled across a library, I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was there before I walked inside.  
Browsing the rather extensive collection I was overjoyed that most of it contained medical books, I took several from the shelves before leaving the library and find a room where I could start my research in peace.

As I rounded the corner my luck changed and I ran into the silver haired shinobi I had previously tried to find.  
He glared at me and his glare hardened as he noticed the pile of books in my arms.

"You come here unannounced, claim that you are staying here and now you are raiding the library" He really sounded angry.

"What can I say, I easily feel at home" I smiled pleasantly.  
"I just wanted to pass some time and figured why not learn something knew.  
Do you by any change know a quiet place to read" I asked in what I hoped was a kind voice.

His eyes narrowed before he sighed in defeat and started walking.  
I grinned in victory as I walked after him.  
"I must say I was impressed by the collection" I tried but he remained silent.  
"I don't think I ever saw that many books in one place" I tried again to no avail.  
I sighed and gave up on the small talk, he just didn't like me and with good reason.

He opened a door and before I could say thank you he was gone.  
I shrugged " Whatever" I mumbled as I entered the room and closed the door.  
There was a comfortable chair in the corner, a desk pushed against the wall and a bed in the middle of the room.

I dropped the books on the bed before picking one to start with.  
Settling on the bed I opened the book and stared at the first page, my thoughts wandered suddenly to the person who I was doing this for.  
I couldn't deny how much I missed him and prayed that he would forgive when we meet again, I promised myself that I would find him again one day.  
When I had been with Sasuke earlier it had been hard not to tell him the truth but I knew Itachi wouldn't want me so I didn't

I was a few pages into the book when my eyes started closing and before I fell into a deep slumber I swore I could feel his hand brushing over my cheek.  
Smiling I fell into a peaceful slumber knowing that one day maybe in the not so distant future we would meet again and hopefully still be in love.


End file.
